Trapped Angel
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: A young powerful but weak vampire escapes from her abusive captor & is found by Jane Alec & Demetri. They've met her b4 but they dont know her well. Who is she? Where's she from and why does she look like Aro? She's related 2 him? Sums not much but is ok.
1. Escape

_**Hey guys hope you like this story cuz it's probably gonna be a long one. If you read the summary then you'll probably understand this more cuz right now I'm buzzing on how I'm gonna lay all this out cuz my mind is flooding with ideas, I just need to find out what to put in and keep going on and on and on and on oh boy here I go again. Anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think about it ok?**_

_**Oh and yeah there's some violence but then again when isn't there violence in a vampire story eh?**_

_**Enjoy!!!**_

_

* * *

_

"Hey girl!! Get out of that bed the master wants to see you!!!!!!" a guard with a heavy booming voice shouted at a young girl, looking around sixteen, wearing ragged clothes, covered in soot and ash and bundled up in a thin ragged blanket barely covering her knees. The girl moaned and about got up when the guard yanked her up by her forearm and dragged her outside the throne room.

"He's expecting you in there, next time start getting up earlier or you'll lose that arm." The guard walked away and the doors opened slowly revealing a large throne on the other side of the room with a tall, masculine man with pitch black hair down to his shoulders and bloodshot eyes sitting on the large golden throne.

"Come here maid…" he motioned to her. The girl walked up to the man and bowed to him on her knees. The man smiled and the girl looked up at him. "You look lovely young one, would you like the day off?" the girl's eyes widened slightly in fear with a glint of hope.

"M-my lord…?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Only if you meet me in my room later." The girl's eyes widened again and she tried to back away but was stopped when the man came up and kicked her in the chest. She fell back and whimpered as he started smacking her in the face and kicked her again on the back. She kept still until he grabbed her hair and pulled her face close to his. "You dare defy me with that look maid?!! Get back to your chores and no food for the rest of the day!! Take her to the kitchen!!!" two guards came up and dragged the girl out of the room and into the kitchen where she was thrown into a pile of filthy dishes that broke over her head and fell into her shoulder-length ebony hair.

"Get cleaning bitch!! The rest of you maids can start on your next duties she's cleaning the kitchen today." The other maids fled the room leaving the small, malnourished girl alone in the dirty kitchen with only a small amount of her strength. The girl struggled to get up, and like a loyal dog went straight to work on the filthy kitchen.

'I want to leave…I want to leave…' she kept thinking over and over in her head until she suddenly heard someone else's voice.

* * *

_In Volterra:_

Jane and Alec Volturi were in the large throne room in the Volturi palace listening to their master's comments and ideas on the soon-to-be vampire Bella Swan.

"You shouldn't have let them go so easily Aro…" Caius spoke up sounding angry as usual, or frustrated.

"Caius please relax, we can always hope they'll join us in the future after Bella has been changed. Don't make me repeat it again…"

"That girl knows too much to be roaming around free as a bird…we should've changed her the minute she was here."

"Please Caius you know that'd be nearly impossible, she smelled so delicious even I wouldn't have been able to stop if I tasted her." Aro stated calmly and Marcus just groaned. Aro looked at Jane and smiled.

"Jane my dear one, you look a little agitated why don't you and Alec take yourself a break?" Alec and Jane bowed and left the room, soon to be followed by Demetri. Jane walked in silence until something made her stop.

'_Help me…help me…'_

"Jane…Jane…JANE?!!" Alec called his sister and Jane looked at him. "Jane are you alright?"

"Yes, I thought I heard something…"

"What did it sound like?"

"A girl…and she was calling for help…" Alec looked at Demetri and they laughed a little.

"It was probably one of the humans downstairs…maybe you need a longer break."

"No I swear I heard something! Come on Alec you know I wouldn't make this up." Alec kept smiling until his face froze stiff and turned into a dazed look. Demetri looked at Alec and shook him a bit but Alec didn't move.

"Alec?" Alec shook his head a bit then looked at Jane.

"What's wrong Alec? Did you hear it too?"

"N-No…but I just had this weird vision…a girl being pulled away; screaming for her mother but no one can hear her. Weird…"

"Ok now I think you both need a longer break…" Demetri scratched the back of his head until he froze too. Now Jane and Alec began to worry what the hell was going on. Demetri's face unfroze soon and he started panting heavily.

"What did you see?" Jane asked him.

"A girl…looked about as old as you Jane, scared of a dark shadow, covered in bruises and filth. She was begging the shadow for mercy, but it laughed at her and then the vision vanished…"

"In my vision it was a little girl, looked about four or five years old, long jet black hair with bangs, white skin, red eyes, and being kidnapped. What about yours?"

"About the same but she looked sixteen, same appearance as yours though."

"Ok this is weird…" Jane started but the voice called out to her again.

"_The drawer…in the desk……a woman and a girl…"_

"What drawer? What desk?" Jane spoke aloud getting confused looks from the other two. "The voice just said the drawer in the desk, a picture of a woman and a girl?"

"What's it mean?"

"I don't know…"

"Well ask her."

"_What drawer? What desk?" Jane's thoughts were curious, but the voice was hoarse._

"_No he's coming! Please help me!!!"_

"_Who's coming?! Who are you?!! What's wrong?"_ Jane tried calling out to the voice but nothing came back. "I don't understand, she just said 'He's coming, please help me.', and then nothing."

"How did she sound?" Alec asked curiously but Jane shook her head.

"Scared, frantic, panicking…I don't know she just sounded really scared and then it stopped."

"You think it's a vampire in trouble?"

"Maybe, but we don't know who this girl is…it could be a trick." Demetri spoke.

"Good point but if it was a trick then how can someone, let alone a vampire fake a reaction like that? Should we look into this?" the twins looked at Demetri.

"Maybe, but I think we should wait in case this person contacts us again…don't say anything to Aro just yet." They nodded and kept going on their way into the hall and out into the gardens to hunt their prey.

* * *

_Back to the girl:_

"Alicia!!! Alicia!!!!!!" her master's thundering voice came roaring in the corridors. The girl suddenly placed down her mop and ran into the hall to where her master was waiting. She bowed at his feet and kissed his shoe as he stroked her long hair.

"Good girl…you really took your punishment greater than I expected. Now Alicia, will you be a good girl and go into my chambers? I would like a word with you…" the girl called Alicia's head popped up in surprise but bowed again and nodded. "Excellent, come…" she followed her master into his bedroom and stood in front of the doorway as he took a seat on his large purple silk bed.

"Yes master?" she whispered.

"Now Alicia, you know I've taken care of you since you were four, and so far you've paid me back with cleaning my home. How's about I tell you there's an easier way out of this debt, if you'll agree." Alicia stayed silent. "I want you to be my wife Alicia." Alicia's eyes widened and she backed away into the door. "What do you say?"

"Never…" that earned her a big smack on the face. Her master grabbed her by the throat and brought her face close to his.

"You dare say that again?" he growled.

"I-I won't…" he threw her on the bed again and started beating her senseless again. She screamed and whimpered at the harsh blows but this time actually tried to fight back. When he tried to hit her in the face again she used all her strength to push him off and into the wall. She looked at what she'd done, and without waiting for him to awaken snatched off his medallion and a bright white light suddenly enveloped the room.

_

* * *

_

_**I know it's a bit short and I know it's a little more ahead than I thought it would be but I just couldn't leave this alone for a while. Hope you enjoy and I'll hope to have the next chapter ready soon. Later…….^_^ **___


	2. Lost and Found

_**Hey glad you guys liked the first chapter but still got some work to do on 'A Weeping Rose' and the others. Trying to come up with as many ideas as I can so please keep the reviews coming ok? This is where Alicia gets teleported into a forest outside Volterra but gets chased by her 'master's' pet wolves; rogue wolves. That's a little hint so here's the real deal so enjoy!!**_

_

* * *

_

Alec, Jane, and Demetri had been pondering their minds about that voice. They had spent nearly three days trying to put the pieces together but the only thing that bugged them were the desk, and the girl and woman the voice described.

"You guys have any idea what that girl was talking about? Asking us for help and sending us visions of the same girl at different ages being kidnapped and nearly beaten to death?" Jane asked from inside Aro's office.

"Well it could be because she's in trouble and wants us to find something to indicate who she is." Alec said looking through the shelves of books in the large room.

"Maybe so but if Aro or someone else catches us snooping around like this we'll get dozens of suspicions and that girl only contacted us so…"

"So we just need to make sure we're careful and find out whoever this woman and girl are and maybe it'll put the pieces together." Demetri was rummaging through Aro's desk carefully not to damage or move anything out of place. "The only problem is that if Sulpicia were to find out we'd all be in serious trouble." He closed the drawer door and opened to the other to check when something caught his eye.

"Hey guys check this out…" he reached to the back of the drawer and pulled at a small string that opened a small compartment inside the drawer. Alec reached into it and pulled out what appeared to be a box the size of a small diary; there was a small lock on the front but it looked as if it hadn't been locked to begin with, well that or someone tampered with it.

Demetri opened the box and gasped; there were pictures of a woman with a baby, a woman alone in a field of wild flowers, the woman and the baby grown a little bigger, pretty much a woman and her daughter together, and the daughter looked like Aro, but with normal sized ears. She had his hair, his eyes, his round face, but her mother's skin was also pail white like Aro's. Jane turned over one of the pictures and found the back of the picture had, 'Evelyn and Alicia', written on it. Others had written on them, 'Alicia age 1', 'Alicia age 2', all the way up to age 4.

"Looks like Aro has a few skeletons in his closet…" Alec looked as if he could faint any moment when he suddenly froze again.

"_Help me!!! They're after me!!"_

"It's her!" he blurted.

"What's she saying?!" Jane sounded eager.

"Something's chasing her!" _"Who's after you?! Where are you?"_

"_In the forest! Outside the city!!"_

"She's being chased outside the city, we have to get there now!!" they all quickly put everything back they way they found it, and scrambled out the door into the corridor leading outside.

* * *

Alicia was in the forest just outside Volterra but hiding away under a large rock, scared out of her mind where as her master's pets were sniffing her trail. The minute she'd set foot in Volterra the beasts had appeared from a flash of light and chased her deep into the forest near the city walls.

"Gotcha!!" a roaring voice cried out crushing the giant rock above Alicia's head; she leapt from her spot and started running again but the wolves caught up and cornered her against the brick wall. The large silver grey beast raised its paw about to strike when a flash of black knocked it about ten feet away from her.

The second beast tried to attack the figure in black but another jumped on him; a third figure stood in front of Alicia, arms wide as if to block her. The first figure was very strong, he had the beast pinned down and the other, a girl had the second in a tough headlock; the second figure looked to the third and the third covered Alicia in a black cape and was lifted before she felt weightless. The figure carried her for a few minutes before stopping and pulled the cape off her.

The figure was a young man looking around her age but she could tell he was a vampire; cold stone body, red eyes, shimmering body, brute strength and super speed. The minute he set her down she scrambled away from him up against the stone wall.

"It's ok I won't hurt you." He spoke calmly trying to reach his hand out to her but she wouldn't move. Just then the other two figures, an older man and young girl around fifteen appeared and Alicia yelped.

"Ok Alec we killed the grey one but the black one somehow got away…what's wrong?" the girl spoke up looking at Alicia.

"I don't know I just set her down and she got scared." The older man moved a bit closer and Alicia curled up in a ball; he kept staring at her and kneeled down.

"……Alicia……?" Alicia's eyes widened at the man, and she slowly stood up but still pressed against the wall.

"_Are you the ones I called?" _she thought to Jane.

"Yes…why aren't you talking aloud?" Alicia tried to talk but all that came out was a gasp and a squeak.

"You can't talk at all?"

"_No…w-who are you?"_

"I'm Jane Volturi, and these are my brothers Alec and Demetri Volturi."

"_Volturi? Y-You...?"_

"Yes, we're part of the Volturi. Would you like to come inside?" Jane offered her hand and Alicia reluctantly took it. Demetri put the cape back on her but she flinched and stood closer to Jane.

"I don't think she's very comfortable around men yet Demetri; better let me take care of her."

"I can understand that but what about the masters? What do we say?"

"I'll think of something…"

"_Please don't tell them who I am…please…?"_

"_Don't worry I'll be discrete…" _Jane smiled softly and led Alicia through the palace. Alicia just kept a tight hold on Jane's hand, until they came across a human secretary and Alicia's hold tightened.

"Hello Gianna…"

"Hello Jane…" the human spoke up smiling and waving at Alicia. Alicia flinched again and kept walking with Jane until they reached some large double doors that Demetri opened.

"Just relax; I'll take care of this…" Jane whispered as they walked through the large double doors and into the large throne room where Alicia saw three men seated on wooden chairs; one with stark white hair, one with dark brown hair, and the other in the middle with jet black hair the same as hers. Alicia couldn't see their faces very well since part of her hair covered over her face due to the chase. The man in the middle smiled at Jane, Alec and Demetri but the smile faltered slightly when he looked at Alicia.

"My dear Jane I was wondering where you'd gone. Who's this young girl?"

"We don't know my lord…we were out hunting when we found her." The man walked closer to them but Alicia stayed behind Jane. The man gave a questioning look and his eyes went to Alec.

"Where did you find her?"

"In the forest outside the city, she was being chased by wolves. Demetri and Jane took care of them, I brought her to safety." Jane and Demetri nodded and the man came closer making Alicia shiver. Jane clenched her hand and she relaxed a bit.

"Wolves? Giant wolves?"

"Yes master, we did manage to kill one but the other one escaped. We had him one minute and the next he just disappeared." Demetri talked that time.

"Disappeared?" the man with white hair spoke up.

"We don't how, he just vanished; after that we came back here and the girl hasn't spoken since we brought her inside." The black-haired man came closer making Alicia hide behind Jane more scared.

"No need to be scared Young One…unless you have something to hide?" Alicia just shook her head frantically. "Then you won't mind telling us your name?"

"She can't speak sir, from the looks of things she's been abused, and it seems she hasn't eaten for months." Jane looked at Alicia, whom just nodded in agreement. She slowly pulled the cape off her body, revealing her torn clothes covered in filth, her arms with scars and some fading bruises, her legs also had a few scars and one bite mark on her upper left leg. The man's eyes widened slightly along with the other dark-haired men in the room, including the large one that looked like a giant to Alicia.

"Oh you poor girl…who did this to you?" Alicia just shook her head and some tears began to flow from her blackened eyes and she crumpled down to her knees, sobbing with her face in her hands. A hand soon fell on her back and rubbed slightly, she looked up to see Jane looking at her with worried eyes. Jane looked back at the man, who had a look of shock on his face.

"Get her cleaned up Jane, and bring her some blood. Take care of her until she's ready to tell us what happened…" the man turned to get back to his throne.

"That could take weeks sir…" Jane stood up looking at the man.

"Take all the time you need." Jane helped Alicia up and led her out of the room, soon to be met by a red-haired woman with stunning beauty.

"Hello Jane…who's this?"

"Worry about that later, could you help me with her?" the woman nodded and helped Jane escort Alicia to another part of the palace and into the bathroom. There was a large Jacuzzi tub in the middle of the room, along with a sink and toilet but that was likely for show. It was the biggest bathroom Alicia had ever seen, the size of a master bedroom, especially the big mirror above the sink reminding her of her master's bathroom.

"I'll start the water, Heidi could you please find her some clothes, a dress or something and maybe some shoes?" the other woman nodded and left the room closing the door behind her. Jane let Alicia sit down as she started the water and poured some bath soap smelling of lilac and vanilla into it. The water began to get steamy, and Jane walked over to Alicia helping her out of her ragged clothes.

"_Thank you…"_

"_You're welcome Alicia. You don't have to be afraid of them you know, they won't hurt you if you don't give them reason to."_

"_I know but, the middle one scares me a bit, what're their names?"_

"_The one that looks like a mope is Marcus, the one with white hair is Caius, and the middle one is Aro."_

"_My father? Aro Volturi?" Jane looked a bit stunned._

"_You know about him?"_

"_Y-yes I remember when I was little my mother would tell me stories about him, but I never knew what he looked like. You got my message about the woman and the girl?" Alicia held a towel around her body to try and hide some of her scars. _

"_Yes we found the pictures of you and your mom. Now are you gonna tell me what I should call you or do I have to make a name up for you?" Alicia slowly lowered herself into the tub and started to relax as the warm water engulfed her body._

"_J-Just call me Ali…I don't want him to know who I am."_

"_But he's your dad…shouldn't he know about you?"_

"_No, he doesn't really care about anything but you and his guard, and if he found out about my gift he could use me as a tool…"_

"_What is your gift?"_

"_Well I…I can talk to people telepathically like I am now, I can show you images of what I've already seen, and I basically haunt a person like a ghost, like mind control but not as strong."_

"_Oh…I really think you should tell him who you are, if not now but later."_

"_No…I can't…"_

"_Why not? Is it because of that man?" Alicia started shaking as if she was cold and Jane tried to sooth her when Heidi came in with some clothes._

"Here Jane, I think these will do." She talked and looked at Alicia. "Wow, under all that grime and dirt she's quite a beauty." The woman pointed at Alicia's now clean face and wet hair and Alicia nodded in thanks.

"Oh I forgot, Heidi this is Ali. We found her outside the city…" the woman held out her hand and Alicia reluctantly shook it.

"Nice to meet you Ali…oh my god look at those scars!" Alicia slid down into the water quickly. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I was just surprised." Alicia didn't talk and Heidi looked confused. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"She's mute Heidi, could you get her some blood, Ali do you want animal or human?" Alicia made a few gestures but Jane seemed to catch on. "I think she wants both…?" Alicia nodded and Heidi smiled before leaving.

"_She seems nice…"_

"_Oh she is, trust me if Heidi likes you then you're friends for life."_

"_What about the others?"_

"_Don't worry they'll grow to like you. Can you read and write?"_

"_Yes somewhat…I-I wasn't allowed to read but I…managed to sneak around."_

"_Looks like you'll have to carry a pad and pen around with you, cuz I can't speak for you forever."_

"_I wouldn't ask you to…wow…" _Alicia was eyeing the dress Heidi brought in, a pretty long sleeved royal blue v-neck with a little black mixed in swirls on the design, along with some green and purple colors blending in; the dress went down to just above her knees and Alicia seemed to like it. The material looked like silk, and along with some knee-high-heel boots that shined as if they'd just been bought. "_It's pretty…"_

"_It's only the finest with the Volturi, especially Sulpicia and Athenodora."_

"_Who?"_

"_Caius and Aro's wives, Athenodora is Caius's wife and Sulpicia is Aro's wife."_

"_Oh…." _Jane helped Alicia into the dress and shoes. Once they finished Jane took out a silver hairbrush and started playing with Alicia's long black hair. Jane pulled her hair into an elegant bun like hers but up higher on her head, and curled Alicia's long sideburns beautifully. Jane looked around and found a make-up kit under the sink, now Alicia was getting nervous.

"_It's ok, just want to see how you look if you want?" _Alicia nodded and let Jane doll her up. Once Jane was finished she showed Alicia her reflection in the mirror and Alicia didn't recognize herself.

"_You like it?"_

"……_Yes…..I can't…believe it…"_

"_I knew you would, what do you want to do after Heidi brings your food?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_How about we introduce you to the masters again?" _Jane sounded as if she wanted Alicia to go back out and face those men.

"_Do I have to?"_

"_If you're scared then we can wait until tonight? In a few hours we'll all be in the throne room…"_

"_What for?"_

"_There's a new coven coming down from Russia, it's just a little welcoming party."_

"_I don't know Jane…"_

"_It'll be alright you can stick with me and Heidi all night if that's what you want?" _Alicia stayed silent for a few minutes but nodded.

"_Great!! Oh I know you'll have fun tonight!!"_

"_Maybe…" _ Heidi came in with two cups of blood with a smile on her face.

"Here's your food Ali, I didn't know how you liked it…mixed or separate?" Alicia held out her hands, took the cups and mixed the two drinks together. She took a sip and after a few more her eyes went from black to a reddish-brown. Her skin seemed to light up more and when the sun shined on her the skin sparkled like diamonds. Jane and Heidi were almost shocked at Alicia's appearance; she looked like a goddess, like any other vampire woman.

"Wow Ali, you look great!" Jane beamed at her. Alicia's face lit up but that was only because she couldn't blush. She nodded saying thanks and Heidi suddenly embraced her.

"Ali I just know you and I will be great friends! Oh I just know the others will love you!!"

"Careful Heidi we don't want to scare her. Ali why don't you come with me, I'll give you a small tour of the place. Heidi is Alec still in the throne room?"

"Yes I think so…"

"Could you get him for me?"

"Sure, I need to get back to fishing anyway." Alicia gave Jane a questioning look.

"It's how she gets our food." Alicia nodded and Heidi left while Alicia bent down to pick up the towels and soaps around the tub when Jane stopped her.

"You don't have to do that; our servants do the work around here. You're still a guest so you don't have to do anything." Alicia looked embarrassed but straightened up and walked out with Jane into the next room.

_

* * *

_

_**Hope you liked it!! Please give your honest opinion and tell me what you think of Alicia's character. I'll try to get the next chapter ready as soon as possible. Please leave a good review and thanks!!!**_


	3. Meet the Family

_**Glad u like it so far, just might take some time for the next few chapters ok? But don't worry I won't give up like others would think I would. Anyway this chapter's where Sulpicia and Alicia meet so expect sparks flying, not in a good way. Please tell me what you think and thanks again for the other reviews it's greatly appreciated.**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_

* * *

_

Jane led Alicia into the corridors where they met Alec again and they continued into the main library, still getting Alicia as nervous as ever.

"_Is anyone in there?" she thought to Alec._

"_Probably just Athenodora and Sulpicia, they love being in there. Especially in the gardens…"_

"_Are they nice?"_

"_They can be…but they do have their points where they'll become complete drama queens."_

"_Oh…"_

"_It's actually very funny to watch, especially Sulpicia." Jane thought that time._

They continued walking until they came across two extremely large doors and Alec pushed them open and Alicia gasped at the huge room. She was completely dazed at the enormous shelves covered in books and the elegant furniture everywhere; nothing like her master's library.

"_It's amazing…"_

"_Glad you like it; you said you liked to read right? Well you'll definitely love coming here when you're bored." Alicia smiled at Jane and Alec, this was the first time anyone had been so nice to her._

"_Just one more question Alicia, how old are you?" Jane asked that time._

"_A hundred and sixteen…I think…"_

"_Ah…now let's just…" _before Jane could finish Alicia spotted two beautiful blonde women striding over to meet them.

"Hello Alec, Jane. Are we needed?" the one in royal purple spoke up.

"No Athenodora, we were just showing our new friend the library." Jane pointed at Alicia and Athenodora smiled but the other one just glowered at her.

"A pleasure to meet you young one, what's your name?"

"A-A…Al…" Alicia tried to speak but her throat still hurt.

"Her name is Ali; we just rescued her from a pair of wolves."

"Wolves? Giant wolves?"

"Yes."

"Poor child, you're very lucky Jane and Alec found you. I'm Athenodora, Caius's wife." Athenodora held out her hand and Alicia reluctantly shook it. "And this is my cousin Sulpicia…" the other woman just smiled slightly.

"Aro's wife." She stated calmly. Alicia just stayed silent. "Jane why is she wearing my dress?"

"Oh…I thought you didn't want it anymore so I just…"

"I was going to wear that tonight at the ball!! I just sent it off to be cleaned." Sulpicia growled and Alicia hovered behind Alec.

"Sorry Sulpicia…"

"Just burn it when you're done with it." Sulpicia growled again and stormed out the room with Athenodora who mouthed 'Sorry', to them.

"Don't worry, she'll learn to like you. Once you're on her good side…"

"That won't happen."

"Alec!!"

"It's true, the only people Sulpicia's nice to are Aro and Athenodora. The woman's a complete psycho for nothing."

"Maybe she wouldn't be so mean if you'd stop insulting her, and you'd better hope Aro doesn't find out otherwise we're both goners." Alec nodded and they left the room back into the throne room. The three leaders and the rest of the guard practically gaped at Alicia's appearance, except for Sulpicia of course.

"My dear girl, you look absolutely stunning. Well done Jane…" Aro smiled at Alicia but she still looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"I think she's still a bit scared sir, but she did tell us a little about herself." Jane spoke up but Aro still had his eyes locked on Alicia. "Her name is Ali and she's a hundred and sixteen years old. That's about all we got out of her that she wanted to tell us."

"Where is she from?" the one called Caius spoke up eyeing Alicia creeping her out.

"We don't know, she still can't talk."

"Then how did she tell you her name and age?"

"She can write…but I'm sure you already saw what she's been through so…"

"She can write down where she's from and we'll decide if she's a threat or not." Caius got sharp that time glaring at Alicia.

"Now now dear Caius, I think it's only fair that we let young Ali heal and wait until she's ready to tell us more about herself. As far as I'm concerned I see no reason why she shouldn't stay here as a guest."

"You haven't read her Aro, you don't know if she's really a victim."

"I don't have to, it's clear she's been abused you saw the scars and how she reacted when I asked her what happened. She's not a threat and it looks like she's bonded rather quickly with Jane and Alec so she will be kept under watch. What do you think Marcus?" Aro looked at the other dark haired man.

"I agree with Aro, she should recover here until she's ready."

"Very well, now let's begin the preparations our guests will arrive in an hour. Felix get Gianna to finish the decorating, Demetri please escort our wives to the market for their gowns, Jane and Alec….stay with Ali for the time being, keep an eye on her." Jane and Alec nodded but Sulpicia didn't seem satisfied.

"I think we should put her to work. It's the only way she can repay us for our hospitality." Aro looked at Sulpicia as if he'd been slapped.

"My dear Sulpicia, the time will come when we decide what to do with her. For now she's a guest and will be treated as such." Aro stated calmly putting his arm around Sulpicia's waste and kissing her neck.

"_Disgusting…" _Alicia thought getting a glance from Jane. She'd only been there for a few hours and already she didn't like Sulpicia.

"Now then Ali, why don't you and Jane get ready, time's a-wasting." Alicia nodded and followed Jane into the corridor.

"_You don't have to get mad you know."_

"_I don't care, I don't like Sulpicia and she obviously doesn't like me."_

"_She might if she finds out you're her stepdaughter."_

"_Doubt it."_

"_You know something Alicia?"_

"_What?"_

"_You may have a lot of secrets caved up but you don't seem to have a problem with me or Alec."_

"_I trust you and Alec, you mainly."_

"_You sure don't have a problem talking to us."_

"_That's because you haven't badgered me about my past. Frankly I'd like to forget it…"_

"_I know how that feels, when Aro rescued me and Alec I practically clung to him more than anyone else around here. Does your throat still hurt?"_

"_Yes…I won't be able to speak until I have more blood."_

"_Well you'll have plenty at the ball, and don't worry about Sulpicia just stick with me and Heidi."_

"_Ok. Where're we going?"_

"_My room, I gotta put on a good ensemble for tonight." Alicia followed Jane to her room and gazed out at all the little ornament figures in the room._

"_I like collecting things…hey help me pick out a dress would you?"_

"_Sure…" Jane pulled out five dresses from her closet, a red with a black sash, a green with silver flowers on the skirt, a light blue v-neck with a dark-blue trim, a deep purple with a shawl, and a snazzy silver v-neck; all good colors on her._

"_I like the silver one…" she pointed at it. Jane thought for a minute and nodded. She put up the other four and took out some silver shoes. Jane put on the ensemble, did her hair up in curls, put on some better makeup and finished out her jewelry. Jane turned at Alicia and Alicia could almost drop dead at the sight of Jane's beauty._

"_Fantastic!"_

"_Thanks Alicia, you want to borrow a dress of mine or do you want to wear that?"_

"_I just put this on though…but I don't want Sulpicia glaring at me all night."_

"_Well here, you can borrow my gold dress. Hell you can keep it if you want..it doesn't fit me much more anyway." Jane pulled a golden v-neck with long sleeves and a long skirt. It had a copper trim to it and some pretty brown shoes to match. Alicia put on the dress and let Jane curl her long hair like hers but half up and half down. _

"_We look great don't we?"_

"_Yeah we do."_

"_Well come on let's move into the throne I can hear the guests arriving." _Alicia nodded and followed Jane into the throne room where the place was full of vampires. The tall masculine guard came up to them and winked at Jane.

"You look lovely girls, Heidi's looking for you." Jane nodded and took Alicia by the hand spotting Heidi just a few feet away. Heidi hugged them both and beamed.

"You look absolutely beautiful!"

"What's happening so far?"

"Well the guests have been welcomed and the feast will be ready soon so right now we're all just mingling."

"Great, Alec out here yet?"

"Yes he's over there." Heidi pointed at Alec talking to one of the Russian vampires looking about as old as him. Jane walked over to him and kissed him on both cheeks. Alicia followed and Alec smiled at her; she smiled back and the Russian boy looked as if he were smirking.

"Andrei this is my sister Jane, and our new member Ali." The boy named Andrei took both Alicia and Jane's hands kissing their palms making Alicia feel sick. She pulled her hand back and turned to walk back to Heidi.

"What's wrong Ali?" Alicia just looked at Andrei and shook her head. "Oh…well it's ok, you can sit with me at the feast. Our guests will sit on the left side, we sit on the right. The head of the coven is over there with Aro…" Heidi pointed at a tall pale red-eyed man with shoulder length blonde hair and a red-eye woman with waist long fiery red hair talking to a smiling Aro. "His name is Artur, and his wife's name is Rozalina or Roz for short but only he calls her that." Alicia gave Heidi a questioning look. "I'm good at fishing for information, one of my special talents."

"_How surprising…" _Alicia kept her thoughts to herself throughout the mingling part; the tricky part would be during the feast, especially with Andrei eyeing her all over.

"Dinner everyone!" Caius called out and they left for the main dining hall, rarely used from the look of things. Alicia sat between Jane and Heidi, right across from Andrei but just two seats down from Aro.

"A toast to our guests! To Artur and his mate Rozalina, his children Andrei, Malvina, Natalya, Valentina, Nika, Alphonse, Anton, Zakhar, and Ivan. Enjoy your time here my friends, for I hope we will be seeing you more in the future." Everyone toasted with Aro and the meals soon came in, bowls of human blood and really rare meat. Alicia felt the venom in her fangs come to life as it nearly stung her tongue at the smell of the blood; but she had to control herself otherwise she'd be an embarrassment. Once the plates were set everyone started taking bits and pieces, Alicia took about the same amount as Jane but all the while kept her eyes on Aro every chance she got.

"You ok Ali?" Heidi asked and Alicia nodded taking a bite of her meat. She felt Sulpicia's glare on her but paid no mind. Andrei kept staring at Alicia so she just kept her eyes off him to prevent his satisfaction.

"_He keeps staring at me." She thought to Jane._

"_Don't mind him, if he bugs you I'll deal with him."_

"_And risk Aro screaming at you for ruining this party?"_

"_I can handle him don't worry."_

"_Ok."_

Alicia kept eating until some of the guests got up and the maids began cleaning the table. Andrei left with another vampire while Alicia followed Jane and Heidi into another room. There Alec, Demetri, and Felix were just chatting among other things and all three spotted the girls.

"Hey Jane, you want to dance?" Demetri asked and Jane nodded taking his hand. Felix took Heidi's and Alec held out his to Alicia.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Alicia just looked at him.

"_I can't dance."_

"It's ok, just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Alicia nodded and took his hand reluctantly; he led her into the ballroom where all the couples were dancing except a few others. Alec took her by the waist carefully and they began waltzing to the music swiftly and smoothly.

"_You're a good dancer." Alec thought to her._

"_Beginner's luck I guess."_

"_It runs in your family, Aro's one of the best dancers here." Alec pointed at Aro and Alicia saw it was almost as if he were swimming on foot. Sulpicia was just as good if not better._

"_He's good…"_

"Mind if I cut in?" a deep voice spoke up and there was Andrei.

"Of course." Alec let go of Alicia and she ended up twirling with Andrei across the floor rather fast. "You're a very lovely girl, better than the ones back home in Russia." Alicia stayed silent. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Alicia pointed to her throat and shook her head. "Ah…still a beautiful girl. You're new here right?" Alicia nodded. "Nice, why don't we step outside for a bit? Just for a chat?" Alicia stopped cold on the spot; moved away from Andrei and walked back into the hall away from all the commotion. She hid behind a large pillar and took some deep breaths until something grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"How cute, little girl can't help herself by saying no but walks off leaving her date in the middle of the dance floor. Ooh this will be so delicious…." He started kissing her neck roughly and she tried pushing him off but he was a bit stronger than her. Andrei's teeth grazed across her stone flesh and his hands started ripping her dress in half showing her undergarments. She tried to scream but all that came out were grunts. "Still can't talk? I like that…" he started groping her chest and his mouth went to her collar bone but when his hands grazed over her thighs she gave off a loud roar and Andrei was suddenly thrown across the hall and into the stone wall. Her eyes flashed angrily but when she realized what happened her hands covered her mouth and her eyes went frantic. Soon the hall was flooded with other vampires and Alicia tried covering her scars with her torn dress.

"Vat happened in here?" Artur spoke up angrily glaring at Alicia and Andrei. Alicia's eyes were flooded with tears but no one but Jane seemed to notice.

"F-forgive me Artur…I just vanted to talk to her b-but she freaked!" Andrei claimed pointing at her.

"Then how did her dress get torn and her hair a mess?" Jane spoke up standing in front of her while Heidi tried helping her up.

"Calm down everyone, I'm sure there's an explanation for all this."

"Yes, that you should take better control of your guard Aro." Artur helped Andrei up but Aro walked over to them and took Andrei's hand.

"I think it's you who should control your family Artur. Andrei here was the one who started this mess…"

"How can you…?"

"I can read every thought ever made in one's mind with just one touch, and Andrei's thoughts are quite vulgar." Artur looked at Andrei shocked; who just growled at Aro. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now Artur, you and your family." Artur just nodded and they immediately exited the palace with Andrei limping slightly. When the room was cleared except for the rest of the Volturi Aro went up to Alicia and looked her over.

"Are you alright Ali?" Alicia nodded and Heidi placed a heavy red cloak over her shoulders. "Take her to her room; make sure she's cared for." Heidi and Jane nodded leading Alicia away from all the others and into a large red and gold room with a bed, drawers, a vanity & mirror, a closet, and a large window covered by heavy drapes.

"I'll bring some fresh clothes..." Heidi left the room quickly. They walked to the bed and Jane looked at Alicia who started crying; Jane put her arm around Alicia's shoulders trying to sooth her.

"It's ok; you had every right to defend yourself." Alicia looked at Jane and shook her head but Jane wouldn't hear it. "He attacked you, it was self defense; if it were me I would've tortured him to death." Alicia gave off a small laugh and leaned into Jane.

"T-Thanks…" Alicia managed to say clutching her throat afterwards.

"I'll get you some more blood wait here." Jane patted her back and left the room. Alicia looked around and peeked out the large window seeing the sun set over the city.

"_Beautiful…"_ some footsteps caught Alicia's ears and she turned to see her stepmom Sulpicia standing there with a glare.

"Glad to see the situation earlier hasn't affected you." She growled. Alicia just pretended to ignore her and turned back to the window. "I saw the way you looked at my husband." Alicia didn't move. "Ignore me if you want, but if you make one move on my Aro your days will be numbered here." Fading footsteps were the only thing Alicia heard until another sound of feet came in the door.

"Here's your clothes Ali…" it was Heidi but Alicia didn't move. "You alright?"

"N-no…" her throat was still slightly sore still hard to speak. Heidi was silent until Jane suddenly walked in the room with cups of blood. "Here Ali…" Alicia took the cups and gulped down the blood quickly. When she finished she wiped her mouth clean and stared at Jane.

"Thanks Jane…" her voice was clear now; the parched throat was finally quenched.

"Wow your voice is so…angelic." Heidi was surprised at how pure Alicia's voice sounded, soft like a melody but deep like bass; almost exactly like Aro's.

"Thank you Heidi, it's nice to have my voice back. Thanks for cleaning me up too but do you think we can relax on the dolling me up a bit?" Heidi laughed and Jane giggled. Alicia took the clothes and changed into a long red velvet dress and shoes; she smiled at her reflection and noticed thanks to the blood most of her scars and bruises healed almost completely. "Sorry about the dress Jane."

"Again don't worry about it, it was an old dress anyway." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Jane called and Alec poked his head inside.

"Sorry to intrude Jane, but Aro wants to see us all in the throne room. You too Ali…"

"Yes…" Alicia spoke up and Alec smiled at her. Alicia pulled her messy hair into a bun and followed them out. When they came to the doors outside the room she stopped on the spot while Jane and Heidi walked inside. Alec stayed behind and looked at Alicia.

"You ok?"

"I don't know what if Caius wants me to explain myself? I don't want to relive the past."

"Just tell them the truth, but if Aro reads your mind…"

"I can block out the main parts, it's part of my telepathy. Something my mother was good at…"

"That's good then, you won't have much to worry about." Alicia still didn't feel eased. "I know it's hard facing the past, but the only way for them to know you would be to tell more about yourself. If it's Sulpicia you're worried about…"

"Not her…I'll just show them what they want to see." Alec nodded and walked Alicia into the throne room where everyone was waiting. All but the wives were there, and all eyes were on Alicia.

"How are you Ali?" Marcus spoke up.

"Yes thank you." Alicia talked timidly.

"Oh you can speak now, so you won't mind…"

"Caius that's enough!" Aro spoke sharply. "Ali, now that you can speak are you ready to tell us more about yourself. I know you haven't been here more than a few days but it would be a lot easier for us to trust you if you were willing to let me read you."

"I can show you what you want to see. All of you…" Alicia suddenly felt a wave of courage swipe over her, no idea what caused it.

"Really?"

"Yes, if it's not too much could I ask you all to join hands?" Everyone did as she asked and joined in a circle. Alicia took both Jane and Alec's hands, closed her eyes and started showing her visions of her horrid past. There were flinches, gasping, and poor Alec's grip tightened so hard Alicia felt her hand cracking. She pulled away stopped the visions and everyone had sick looks on their faces. They were all silent for several minutes.

"Someone please say something." Alicia looked at the floor when no one spoke, until someone came up and hugged her tight.

"H-Heidi…" she managed to gasp out even if she didn't need to breathe.

"It's awful, just awful…" that sounded like Demetri's voice; Heidi let go of Alicia and stared at her with tear-filled eyes.

"You poor girl, no wonder you were so quiet…"

"Please don't pity me…I just gave you the answers you wanted that's all. Hope you won't think of me as dead weight sir Caius." Alicia turned and walked out of the throne room and back into her room. She took a chair, peeked out the curtains again, pulled them open slightly and sat in front of the window looking at the starry sky.

_**Two hours later:**_

Alicia hadn't moved from her spot in two hours; by that time the whole city of Italy was sleeping soundly and the stars just lit up the sky with the moon. She kept sitting that way until she heard a knock on the door.

"Ali?" that was Aro's voice, now this was really making Alicia feel nervous. "May I come in?"

"Yes." She answered him back. She didn't bother to turn and look at him; just kept quiet in her special spot.

"You've been in here for two hours, the others are worried."

"Worried?"

"They're all scared for you; they want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine sir Aro."

"No you're not; it's not hard to see you're afraid as well."

"You can read me."

"Yes, but I think I saw enough for now. Would you please look at me? It's no fun talking to someone's back." Alicia turned and faced Aro.

"Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to apologize to you about my wife's behavior earlier today. She does have quite a jealousy streak; and for Caius's, he's just perpetually angry in most cases."

"Especially when enforcing the vampire law."

"Yes." Aro looked at Alicia for a few seconds before closing in on her; he took her by the chin with two fingers and looked directly into her eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"No, you just remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."

"May I ask who?"

"It's not important…" Alicia felt a nerve twitch at that; he meant her mother. "Not trying to insult anyone, it's just that it was a long time ago."

"I see…" Aro let go of her chin and headed back to the door.

"If you need anything then please just let the guard or me and my brothers know. Don't be afraid to ask Ali."

"Thank you sir Aro."

"You're welcome, oh and leave out the sir part." Alicia smiled slightly and Aro left. Her smile turned into a frown and she turned back to the window.

"_Goodnight mommy." _

_

* * *

_

_**Glad you guys like it so far, just might need a while before the next chapter since I have other stories to update. Please leave a good review and be patient for the next one, later and enjoy!**_


	4. Confrontation

_**Wow u people sure are persistent….i can't imagine the last time my stories were reviewed so quickly. Anyway this chapter brings out a little more feeling between Alicia, Aro, Alec, and Marcus, plus a bit more sparks between Alicia and Sulpicia. She starts to slowly get used to her surroundings but later on she will make a decision that could impact those around her. Please enjoy and try not to be too persistent cuz I do have other stories to take care of.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Alicia had been at the Volturi castle for almost a week. She had been distant around most of the guard other than Alec, Jane, and Heidi. Athenodora had tried to get close to her but every time Sulpicia would interfere so that made Alicia sure to keep clear away from the woman. Caius kept badgering Aro to make her talk but it was obvious she was mentally fragile; Marcus kept giving her strange looks but she ignored it and avoided him every time.

Alicia was walking through the corridors towards the gardens since it was cloudy outside; she hadn't been out in a while and wanted to get some fresh air until she heard someone following her. She turned and saw it was Marcus, she picked up the pace and ran outside into the rose bushes only to run smack into Marcus; he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a brush and she stood with her back against the wall.

"Forgive me if I scared you Ali, but you've been avoiding me and we need to talk."

"…..What for…?"

"About your secret…Alicia." Alicia flinched and tried to run but again ran into Marcus's chest.

'Faster than I thought.' "Let go…" he had a good grip on her arm and she couldn't break free.

"No, we need to talk. But not here…" he carefully but roughly pulled her inside the castle and almost dragged her into a small living room and pushed her onto a couch. She made a move to run but the look he had told her to stay put.

"What do you want?"

"Ali, I know who you really are."

"How did you…?"

"I can see relationships; I know you're Aro's daughter. Alicia's eyes widened in question. "I was there on the day of your birth, the night Evelyn was turned." She kept staring at him. "Aro came and told me about the affair he had with your mother…"

"She was his lover? I thought they were married?" Marcus blinked a little and smiled lightly.

"Your mother told you that to protect you. Aro was married to Sulpicia at the time, and he was…..in heat…"

"In heat? He's a vampire…"

"We have our moments…he met your mother on a trip dealing with some rule-breakers and she happened to appear afterwards."

"It was a one-night stand…" Alicia sounded angry but Marcus calmed her placing his hand on hers.

"It's not what you think…"

"Not what I think?! He used her!! I'm a freak accident!" she felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks and her hand balled into fists. She felt her heart jerk with madness but didn't move from her spot. Marcus sat down next to her placing his arm around her back.

"He didn't use Evelyn Alicia, I know it sounds bad but it gets better. Aro loved your mother, loved her enough to lie to Sulpicia and say the trip would take almost a year to finish. That's when he contacted me here…" Alicia looked at him with tearful eyes.

"He needed you? For what?"

"He trusts me, trusts me enough to let me know he had an affair with a human and got her pregnant with his child. I went and met up with him at your mother's cabin, sometime later you were born, and I promise you Aro looked as if he could die of happiness right then and there."

"How can I believe you? He never stuck around to protect me!!" Alicia stood up and walked towards the large curtains covering the window.

"Alicia…"

"Don't!! I don't want to talk about it anymore!!! He may have loved Evelyn but he obviously didn't love her enough to stay with her and me!!" Alicia slammed her fists into the wall making two holes in the wall biting her lip ignoring the sting of the venom.

"You're a full vampire…"Marcus stated coming up behind her. "I can smell it…"

"Yes…I was half vampire before but as you can see now I'm a full breed."

"How?"

"…….I don't really remember………just that…one minute I'm doing my….usual work and the next….a sharp stab to my neck…."

"Venom…"

"I felt pain…and then I'm stuck the way I am now…….."

"I see…Alicia you have to tell him."

"No!! It's obvious he doesn't need a daughter, he's got Jane and Alec what does he need me for?"

"Alicia, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and I are the only ones who know about you. You can't keep this a secret forever."

"I know that…."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know when or how he'll find out; I just don't want anyone else to blab this out."

"We won't, you have to do that yourself. It's entirely up to you; whether you want to keep this secret or you can let it all out and see what happens." Marcus left the room but before he walked out he looked back at Alicia. "You may not see it now Alicia, but there's more to Aro than what meets the eye, human or vampire." He left and Alicia knelt down by the curtain and started crying again, dry sobbing this time. She sat down for a few minutes before frantically rubbing her eyes.

'Dammit Alicia, what good is crying anymore?!' she straightened up and left the room just walking to wherever she could to get away and blow off her anger. 'He's going to find me, I just know it. I can't stay here long, I have to make a plan.' She kept pondering over and over in her head until she ran into the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Oh it's you…looking for Aro?" Sulpicia was really getting on Alicia's nerves.

"No. I was just walking."

"Really? I caught you looking at Marcus, Alec, and Demetri funny. I bet you're thinking if you can't have Aro you can at least have his brother or part of the guard."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, your little act doesn't fool me. This whole innocent girl routine is really old; those scars I bet came from foreplay right? You like it rough?" Alicia's hands balled into fists again wanting to punch the bitch but she held her ground.

"You don't know a damn thing about me. I don't know what your problem is but I haven't done anything to you or anyone else here. Now if you don't mind, I'd like some time to think for myself." She pushed past Sulpicia and walked off only to be pushed against the wall with Sulpicia's angry red eyes staring her down.

"You watch your tongue around me girl! I'd kill you if I could but sadly my husband is intrigued by you so I can't. if I find you trying to tear apart my life here or anyone else's then I won't hold back, I will make you suffer but you'd probably enjoy it wouldn't you?" Alicia pushed Sulpicia off her and ran at vampire speed straight into her room and locked the door. She lay down on the bed and shoved her face into the silk pillow letting the tears fall but she didn't sob.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later, but Alicia didn't bother to get up and answer it.

"Ali are you in there?" she stayed quiet. "It's Demetri, Alec and Jane want to see you in the throne room." Alicia wiped her face and went to the door not bothering to fix her messy hair. She unlocked and opened the door looking at Demetri. "Follow me please…" she followed closely behind covering herself with the long black cloak like a blanket. When they reached the room Jane ran up and embraced Alicia and Alec just smiled.

"You ok Ali?" Jane asked noticing her grim look.

"Yeah…just had a run in…with Sulpicia." Jane and Alec exchanged looks and led Alicia out into the bathroom, the only place unoccupied at the moment.

"Did she hurt you?" Alec asked concerned.

"Just pushed me against the wall that's it; called me a whore, she thinks I'm some cheap floozy off the street trying to get dirty with all the Volturi men."

"Damn that woman…" Jane growled.

"Sometimes I can't understand how Aro fell in love with her, the same with Caius and Athenodora." Alec grumbled.

"Is Athenodora the same as Sulpicia?"

"No, out of the two she's the sweet one. She's the only one who can actually make Caius happy, physically and emotionally." Demetri laughed and Alicia smiled slightly.

"So what's going on?" All three vampires exchanged looks; Jane looked at Alicia.

"We overheard Caius and Aro talking about you. Caius wants to interview you, alone." Alicia's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"He's really suspicious about you, Aro wants to let you heal a little more but Caius won't listen to reason. He thinks you're a spy for another coven…"

"That's not true…"

"We know that but he doesn't, he's going to ask you all kinds of questions, probably about your family and life. Mainly he's worse than Sulpicia…" Alicia was beyond worried; if this was all true then it could mean trouble. Alec came up and held Alicia's hand giving her a little comfort.

"It's ok, he doesn't have any special abilities so he can't figure you so easily." Jane tried to sooth Alicia but she was still tense.

"Don't worry; I'll be right outside if you need me." Alicia nodded and followed Alec into another room where Caius was waiting.

"Thank you Alec, you may leave." Alec nodded and patted Alicia's shoulder before leaving. Alicia stood tall and stiff as Caius stared her down.

"What is it you want sir?" she asked timidly.

"If you have something to hide I suggest you give up now."

"What do you mean?"

"Your little innocent act doesn't fool me young one. I know you didn't come here accidentally…" Alicia looked straight at the man.

"I didn't intend to come here. It just happened yet I don't know why or how." He glared at her.

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know…I never knew the name of the place."

"How did you escape?" he was getting impatient.

"I-I'm not sure…"

"What are you sure about?!" he started raising his voice. Alicia was getting scared; his glare reminded her of _him_.

"I don't remember everything, just one minute I'm in _his _room and the next I know I'm being chased by wolves and brought here."

"Then think dammit! Try and remember who you are, why you're here, and who is after you?!!" Caius had Alicia by her forearms and she started pushing at him as he shook her.

"Let me go...!"

"You have to try and remember, and if I have to force it out of you then so be it!"

"Let go! You're hurting my arms!"

"Think first, the minute you remember something I'll let you go!"

"No! Stop master please!! Please!" Tears were pouring from Alicia's eyes at the force on her forearms. He kept squeezing her arms as they started cracking and she screamed loudly. A loud thud stormed through the door and Caius ended up against the wall pinned by Aro. Alec came running in and sat next to Alicia who crumpled on the floor in a fetal position.

"I almost had it out of her!"

"Caius you were out of line there, when I said you could talk to her I didn't mean you could be rough with her! Now she's scared out of her mind…"

"You're letting your guard down Aro! She could be a spy or traitor working with another clan!"

"That's for me and everyone else here to decide. If she is a spy we'll find out but right now it seems she's too afraid to say anything more. You almost ripped off her arms!"

"I was trying to help her remember!"

"And her screaming didn't give you the idea you might be hurting her?! From now on if anyone wants to speak with Ali it will be with my permission only! And if I find out anybody else has harmed her I will take matters into my own hands, is that understood!!" Aro's hand was over Caius's neck about to yank it off and Caius just nodded with a nasty glare. "Alec take Ali somewhere else, but don't let anyone speak to her until she's ready to do so."

"Yes Aro…" Alec helped Alicia up and took her out into the corridor and back into her room. "Are you alright?"

"I will be…he hates me…"

"No I think he's just concerned on who you are. Wouldn't be the first time he's overreacted over something so little…" Alec's hand started rubbing her back and Alicia started to relax. "Did he say something to you?"

"No, just kept badgering me about my identity." _"I called him master…" _Alec's eyes widened and his arm went around Alicia's shoulders.

"_Because he got rough?"_

"_Yes…I don't know why it just came out."_

"_What did he ask you?"_

"_Where I came from, how I escaped, who I am, nothing I remember much about."_

"_What do you remember? Your mother?" _Alicia thought for a few seconds and more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"_I don't remember much, except what Marcus told me. I just remember her smile, her laugh, but barely a bit of her voice. I hardly remember her face."_

"_Hey it's ok, my parents died when Jane and I were very young. Sometimes I can't remember what they looked like, but I still try and remember otherwise I'm afraid I'll forget them. Jane's the same way…"_

"_But do you ever wonder why you became what you are now? Why your life is the way it is? Or do you ever wonder why your parents died and someone else suddenly takes you away to a strange place, and you're scared everyday of that person, wondering if you'll ever get out." Alicia was distraught; Alec suddenly took her into his arms and hugged but hesitantly. Alicia relaxed instantly in those strong arms, but she felt a strange feeling come over her as they sat there._

"_You ok?" Alec whispered still clutching Alicia._

"_I think so…thanks Alec."_

"_Anytime Ali, do you want to go see Jane now?" Alicia let go and nodded. Before they got up Jane walked in and sat down next to Alicia._

"Feel better?"

"Much, thank you Jane."

"Aro's calmed down now, I don't know where Caius went off to."

"Probably to Athenodora, you know how he gets when he's pissed."

"No kidding. Sulpicia's getting worse though, she's the one who suggested Caius talk to you in the first place." Alicia didn't break down this time, just clenched her fists and growled.

"Why? Why does she keep doing this?" Jane and Alec just shook their heads. "I haven't done anything to her, why is she such a bitch?"

"It's her personality, she really loves Aro but she's so jealous of every other woman around him, even me." Alicia looked surprised at Jane.

"You?"

"It's because Alec and I are his adopted children, but sometimes Aro gets a bit carried away around us. When Sulpicia first came here, she thought I was one of Aro's whores but he set her straight."

"Well you did have a crush on him that time."

"Yeah but I got over it." Alicia giggled a bit at the two.

"It's like she hates every woman around him."

"She'll get over it though; just have to put up with her every time she comes around." Alec hugged Alicia from behind and she liked that, until there came another knock at the door.

"Come in." Alicia looked and saw the large vampire with dark hair step inside. "Hey Felix…" Jane waved slightly.

"Hello Jane, Aro wants to speak to you Ali. Says it's important but be careful, Sulpicia's with him." Alicia nodded and followed Felix out of her room and towards Aro's study. As they walked through Alicia gazed at all the portraits of vampires that lived or had lived in Volterra, including one with a blonde man and his family, but it looked newer than the others.

"Stay close young one, you can get lost very easily in a place like this." Alicia followed quickly behind the brawny man until they came into a large office-like room but it looked as if no one had ever been in it. Aro stood behind the desk with Sulpicia; Alicia didn't make eye contact with Sulpicia but kept looking at Aro.

"Thank you Felix, please leave us." Felix nodded and left shutting the doors behind him. "Feeling better Ali?"

"Yes sir." Alicia nodded. Aro walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder; luckily Alicia managed to block out most of her memories, so Aro couldn't see what happened earlier.

"I'm sorry about Caius, he won't bother you anymore. I didn't expect him to be so forceful…"

"It's fine sir. I didn't really give him reason to not be forceful."

"You just need more time to clean up is that it?" Aro asked softly.

"Yes, but I won't need much more time."

"Very well, Sulpicia don't you have something to say to Ali?" Sulpicia rolled her eyes and walked up to Alicia reluctantly.

"Forgive me young one, I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you." Alicia could tell she was lying.

"Its fine miss, I understand." Sulpicia didn't seem to buy that.

"Really? Then why do I sense a hint of sarcasm in your tone?"

"Sulpicia—" Aro tried to stop her but she didn't listen.

"No Aro! I can't understand why you're being so soft with her! This girl is a total stranger in our midst and she must be found out immediately!"

"Sulpicia we've discussed this, she's a victim not a criminal!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"We've seen her memories, she's been abused her entire life and I'm willing to let her stay as long as she needs to."

"How do you know those weren't fake?!"

"If they were then I would've seen so, Ali you may go." Alicia didn't wait to be told twice, she just ran out of the room and outside into the garden. It was cloudy out, but it started raining quickly as Alicia hid under a large statue in the roses. The rain soaked her everywhere, but it only hid the tears as she broke down with the lightning and thunder, screaming and yelling 'why?'.

_

* * *

_

_**Hope you liked it cuz it took me a week to get it finished. I know you guys love the story but keep in mind I still have more stories to worry about, and relax I'm not abandoning this story anytime soon k? So please tell me what you think and I'll think about what to do for the next one; and if you have any ideas please let me know. Later**____**!!**_


	5. She's in Love with the Boy

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, just been busy with other fics. I might've made Caius a little too mean in the last chapter but then again he is the cruel one of the three leaders. This chapter brings out more of Athenodora and Alec plus a bit of Marcus with his sight seeing the relationship between Alicia and Alec grow kind of quickly. Plus you'll see a bit of Alicia's dark side where she lashes out at Sulpicia but not too much.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The storm got worse the longer Alicia stayed out; she wasn't afraid of thunder and lightning like some other vampires, in fact she was too angry and upset to realize how wet she was and how loudly the thunder clapped.

'_Stupid bitch…' _the very thought of her stepmother made Alicia's heart grow cold and hollow.

_Inside the castle:_

No one had seen Alicia since she'd gone to see Aro earlier that afternoon. Jane and Alec had been all over the castle calling her but found no trace of her. Demetri had sniffed around with them but couldn't pick up a scent. Alec and Jane ran into Athenodora in the throne room where everyone else had gathered after searching around for Alicia.

"Have you found her?" the vampire queen asked.

"No Lady Athenodora, we've searched everywhere. Even Demetri couldn't pick up a trail…" Alec was getting frantic but Jane kept him calm.

"You don't think she went outside do you?" Heidi asked looking at Demetri.

"I doubt it, no one's stupid enough to go out in a storm like this." The room shook as the thunder clapped again.

"Please, the brat probably ran off without a second thought." Sulpicia growled.

"Quiet Sulpicia!" Aro silenced his wife and soon the sound of wet, squeaky footsteps caught everyone's ears. Demetri took a deep breath and ran toward the large door in the room behind the thrones to see Alicia, soaked from head to toe, hair a wet matted mess, and eyes all blotchy from crying so much.

"Ali? What on earth were you doing out in the storm?" Athenodora cried out and ran over to Alicia putting her large hooded cape around her. Alicia stayed quiet and Athenodora quickly led her out and into the large bathroom. "You stay here and wash up; I'll get you some clean clothes and blood." Athenodora started the water and put out the soaps and towels. Alicia didn't say a word, just started slowly taking off her wet clothes and throwing them into a basket for the maids to wash.

Athenodora quickly walked out and shut the door behind her to see everyone but the rest of the guard, the unimportant ones, outside waiting. Athenodora glared at Caius and Sulpicia, but motioned for Jane to go in and see to Alicia.

"How is she?" Aro asked her.

"Hollow, as if she has no emotions." Aro sighed and shook his head.

"See that she's taken care of."

"No problem, because I'm taking her under my care." That made Caius and Sulpicia gasp.

"What do you mean Dora?" Caius asked walking up to his angry wife.

"I'm taking responsibility for her Caius…you should be ashamed of yourself. You really hurt her…"

"I didn't intend to…"

"Well you did, and you stay away from her Sulpicia! If anyone goes near and hurts her again you'll deal with me!" Sulpicia growled and went at Athenodora into her face.

"How can you stand up for her? She's a stranger here!"

"Only to you cousin, but I'm not going to stand by and watch her suffer during her stay with us! Now if you'll excuse me…" Athenodora ran off at vampire speed to Jane's room and quickly came back with a long blue dress, undergarments, stockings, and shoes into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and saw Jane helping Alicia dry off.

"Here you are dear, some fresh clothes." Alicia gave off a small smile and took the clothes from her. Jane helped her dress and Athenodora pulled her long dark hair up into a tight bun like Jane's. "You have such beautiful hair Ali, it's like black silk."

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome. Ali I'm truly sorry for my husband and cousin's actions, I just don't know what's gotten into them lately."

"It's not your fault Lady Athenodora, they just hate me."

"Oh I'm sure that's not true, they're just extremely precautious when a new vampire joins our coven."

"Too precautious."

"I'd say so, hey Ali why don't you and Jane stay with me tonight? We could talk; have a little time with each other." Alicia looked at Jane and Jane smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Athenodora clapped and giggled hugging the two girls.

"Excellent! I'll have Gianna bring some blood up later; it's only ten o'clock too! Come with me…" Athenodora pushed the basket of clothes towards the door and the three came out and into the hallway passing all the other vampires; Alicia ran behind Jane and Athenodora giggling like a little girl though she didn't realize it. She hadn't giggled like that in a LONG time.

'_You feeling ok Alicia?'_

'_Better, I can't explain it though.'_

'_I know, you're acting as if you're a kid again.'_

'_I know, it's strange.' _The girls kept running and running until they finally found Athenodora's room and Alicia instantly jumped on the large silky soft bed. She landed on her back and started laughing again and flailing her arms like humans did in the snow to make snow angels. Jane laughed at Alicia's child-like behavior, and Athenodora jumped on the bed next to her laughing as well.

"This is fun!" Alicia shouted and started jumping up and down on the bed. Athenodora and Jane joined her and soon all three girls were laughing and somehow jumped off the bed or on the bed on their backs and still laughing.

"Ali what's gotten into you?" Athenodora asked smiling.

"I don't know, I guess it's been a while since I've had any fun."

"Now that's what I call a quick recovery." Jane spoke up and fixed her now messy hair.

"It's all cuz of you and Lady Athenodora! You guys know how to have a good time!"

"Oh yeah!"

All three girls spent the night in Athenodora's quarters telling stories, jokes, talking about the rest of the Volturi, even goofing off like little kids which were rare for all of them. Alicia actually felt at home with Jane and Athenodora, but sadly she still felt an empty spot somewhere in her heart, almost like, something else was missing, but what?

As the three continued with their fun, neither of them realized that a few nosy vampires were nearby just curious about their time together.

_The Next Day:_

Somewhere inside the castle Aro was pondering his thoughts as he heard the echoing laughter fill out his study. He could recognize Jane and Athenodora's giggling, but Ali's was something else. It felt like he'd heard that giggling before, but he couldn't tell when or where. He'd been sitting at his desk all night until the next morning; he had a small box on his desk and it was covered in dust and cobwebs.

_My little girl…' _his thoughts broke away when he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Marcus…"

"Come in." Marcus came in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you alright brother?"

"I'm fine, what is it you need?"

"Is there any other reason I'd come to see you in private?"

"I guess not. You've seen the bonds with Ali and the guard?"

"Yes, they seem to be growing quite quickly. She's an exceptional child…"

"I agree, which bond is stronger?" Marcus thought for a minute before answering.

"It seems she has a stronger bond with Alec and Jane than anyone else at this moment. Jane is like a sister to her, but Alec…his relationship for love is growing fast."

"He's in love with her?"

"It appears to be so…" Marcus caught sight of the box on Aro's desk. "Looking at them again?" Aro sighed and nodded placing a hand on his forehead. "You miss her so much, I do too."

"It's not fair Marcus, the one chance I have of being a father, a true father and it all blows up in my face. My stupid mistakes cost me my daughter's life…"

"Aro it's not your fault, Evelyn wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened to her and Alicia."

"I can't help it Marcus, I miss them both…over a hundred years of worrying, not knowing if my daughter is alive or dead, I'm just so unhappy I can't see her smile or hear her laugh anymore. I barely remember what she looked like even with these pictures."

"But you've never given up hope have you? It's possible she's still around but worried and scared…don't give up hope yet brother."

"You've said that to me for many years Marcus, and part of me has always doubted those words, yet I can't help but feel she's somehow closer to me." Marcus gave a small smile and turned towards the door.

"Don't worry Aro; I'm sure your patience will pay off someday soon." With that Marcus left the room and Aro placed his face in his hands and started dry sobbing as he thought about the last time he'd seen his daughter.

'_My baby…I miss you so much.'_

_That afternoon:_

Alicia had been wondering outside on the cloudiest day in Italy smiling like she'd never smiled before. Her teeth flashed as she went around gazing at the beautiful flowers everywhere, especially the lilies and sunflowers. She was so happy about being in a garden she didn't realize she'd been spinning around in her dress until she swirled into a hard chest. She got a little dizzy but some strong arms caught her; looking up she saw Alec smiling big at her.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She laughed and pulled herself up.

"I owe it all to you guys, I feel at home here."

"That's good, you've recovered quicker than we thought. It's like you're an entirely different person."

"I know…we'd better head in quick the sun's coming out of the clouds." Alec looked up seeing sunlight peak through the clouds, and he grabbed Alicia's hand pulling her inside. They laughed the whole way and then out of nowhere Alec pulled Alicia into his arms and kissed her lips. Alicia was shocked at first, but as his kiss stayed gentle and sweet, her whole body felt like it was melting. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Alec pulled away.

"I'm sorry Ali, I-I didn't mean to…" Alicia put a finger to his lips and smiled shyly.

"Don't be…I-I…I liked it." Alec's eyes widened.

"You did?"

"Yes, Alec…I don't know how to say this…but…since I first saw you, I-I…I liked you." She fiddled with her fingers but Alec took her hands into his and looked deep into her eyes.

"Ali, when we first met you were scared of me. But I could tell there was something different about you…you're not like other vampire women."

"I know…it's because of, you know…"

"No no no it's much more than that. I mean, you're different yes but you're unique. I've never met a girl like you…"

"And I've never met a guy like you…you've actually wanted to be around despite all I've been through. I-I…I think I…I think I love you." Alec held Alicia close and kissed her forehead and down to her neck and lips.

"I love you too Ali…" they held each other like that until a happy shriek caught their ears. They turned to see Jane and Heidi heading their way and were suddenly embraced all around.

"Oh I'm so happy for both of you!" Heidi screeched.

"Alec it's about time!" Alec's eyes widened and he pulled away and Alicia with him.

"Wait a minute…you two knew?"

"Oh come on brother you don't think I'm that blind do you?"

"Well no, I just didn't think you'd catch on so quickly…"

"Anyway…I'm glad you too like and love each other, just wait until the ball!" Alicia looked confused.

"What ball? Didn't we already have one?"

"Oh that's right I forgot…it's the anniversary ball of the day when the Volturi coven first came to Italy. We celebrate it every year." Heidi exclaimed holding Alicia's hand. "It's tomorrow night at eight, we'd better get you a new dress and shoes and jewelry and…"

"Alright Heidi we get it!" Jane raised her voice and turned around to see Athenodora coming their way with Sulpicia. This didn't look good.

"We overheard your conversation, Alec; Ali I'm glad you both met and fell in love but you'll need to be careful around Caius and Aro. Marcus has told them of your growing relationship…" Jane and Alec gasped looking at Alicia; they'd completely forgotten about Marcus. Caius already didn't approve of Alicia, how would he take one of the guard falling in love with her and her with him?

"Alec and Ali, follow me real quick we have to talk." Jane motioned them to follow and they took off at vampire speed. Athenodora thought for a minute and as she pondered there she soon realized a slight resemblance between Aro and Ali.

"Excuse me for a minute you two, I have to speak with Marcus." She took off at vampire speed as well until she reached the library and spotted Marcus in the balcony of his own private section. "Marcus there you are…" Marcus looked around and spotted her.

"Yes Athenodora, what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with you about Ali." Marcus put down his book and jumped to Athenodora's level.

"About her relationship with Alec?"

"No I already know about that, I mean about her relationship with Aro. Surely you too can see the resemblance between them? Is there something you're not telling Aro or the others?" Marcus sighed.

"Athenodora you're asking too many questions, which one do you want me to answer?" Athenodora looked directly into Marcus's eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is Ali related to Aro?"

"That's not one of them."

"Oh come now Marcus your power is to see relationships between other vampires, now tell me is Ali really a relative of Aro's?" Marcus couldn't lie to Athenodora, Sulpicia maybe but not Athenodora.

"Yes…..she's his daughter." Athenodora's eyes widened and she looked as if she could faint right there.

"H-His daughter…."

"Yes, but Aro doesn't know. She's going to tell him herself but you can't let anyone else know and don't let Aro touch you."

"I understand, but why keep it secret from me? Do Alec and Jane…?"

"Yes, they and Demetri were the ones who found her. She was abducted and abused for over a hundred years and somehow she managed to contact them from wherever she came from. Don't say a word to anyone else understand? The girl's been through enough and she's finally recovering from the trauma."

"You have my word Marcus, I won't say anything."

"Great now head back before someone gets suspicious." Athenodora nodded and went out the same way she came; what she and Marcus didn't know was that someone was listening at the door and had been there throughout their conversation.

"Aro's daughter? How dare they!" Caius growled and raced off in the direction Athenodora went.

_**A bit short yeah but this is all I can get right now. Next chapter has a little more Alec/Alicia and a little memory recovery from Alicia's past about her mother. If you have any ideas for the next one please let me know & I'll be sure to put it in. Oh and feel free to check out my other Twilight stories cuz one of them has where ALL of the Volturi leaders have children.**_

_**Enjoy and see you next time! **___


	6. The ScrewUp

_**Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter cuz this one's all about the ball and Alicia's abduction. Things just go downhill after Caius finds out and 'someone' just can't keep their mouths shut. This really goes down the drain after all Alicia's attempts to love and grow attached to none other than Alec Volturi.**_

_**Two days later:**_

'_What can I do? I don't know what to do…'_

Alicia was having second thoughts on whether or not she should attend the ball with the rest of the Volturi. She realized she really was in love with Alec but she also knew if any of the other vampires found out about her true self it was all over.

"Ali, could you come with me for a minute?" Alicia saw Athenodora gesturing to her to follow. Alicia followed up the stairs and into Athenodora's tower bedroom; when they reached the room Athenodora locked the door behind her and looked straight into Alicia's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Athenodora just reached out and pulled Alicia to her body nearly crushing her to death. "Ugh…Dora…what..?

"Alicia…" Alicia quickly pulled away and tried to make it to the door but Athenodora stopped her. "Please don't run off again I can't stand to see you get all upset…"

"Who told you?"

"Now please understand Alicia I'm not one to blab secrets this big…"

"Who told you?"

"You can trust me Alicia I won't say a word to anyone."

"Who told you?" Athenodora knew she couldn't fool Alicia, especially since she was Aro's daughter.

"Marcus did…I admit I could see a slight resemblance between you and Aro. Alicia you're going to have to tell him soon."

"I know…that's why I was thinking about telling him tonight. But I'm not sure if I'm going to the ball…"

"Of course you're going; it would be suspicious if you didn't."

"That I understand but I can't say it in front of all those people…how many are coming anyway?"

"Everyone I suppose, except those Romanians and Egyptians, neither can come because they're not too friendly with us; that just includes the Cullens, the Denalis, etc….but don't worry, just keep your thoughts to yourself and no one will know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…some of the Cullens have special powers like yours, and Alice and Edward are the main ones you need to watch out for. Alice can see into the future which means she can tell you're Aro's child, and Edward can read minds and that's how he could spread word to the others and expose you."

"Ok now I'm not going." Alicia tried to walk off but Athenodora stopped her again.

"Yes you are, and don't worry Jane and I can help and I know Alec can too. We have a few hours before the ball and I'm going to make you look absolutely sensational! First I'll need to find Heidi to get you a dress, and Jane will do your makeup and I'll teach you how to act as if you've been living here all along! But don't worry about Sulpicia I've already told her to stay clear of you…" Alicia had to smile at the thought of Sulpicia realizing that she had a stepdaughter she'd been calling a harlot.

"Ok…but please don't overdo it I don't want to look like a spoiled princess." Athenodora giggled.

"Technically you will be dear…now come on we've got work to do." The vampire queen grabbed Alicia's arm and yanked her out of the tower and quickly texted someone; before Alicia could breathe there stood Jane and Heidi.

"Alright girls, we've got three and a half hours before the ball and guests arrive so we must get this child ready. Heidi go online and find a dress, Jane I want you to set up the powder room for us all to get ready and find Alec he's going to teach Alicia how to act civilized, well more civilized but you get the picture."

"Oh wonderful! I just love giving makeovers, and I know just the place for a good ball gown." Heidi and Jane raced off in no time and Alicia was suddenly yanked into a private room and Alec arrived a few seconds later.

"You summoned Lady Athenodora?"

"Yes Alec, come one we've got to get Alicia prepared for tonight." Alec's eyes widened and Alicia just nodded and he calmed down. "I'm going to help Jane so I'll leave you two alone for a while, just teach her how to act more civilized than usual, especially with Edward and Alice Cullen coming around here." Athenodora left quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Marcus told her?"

"Yeah…" Alicia started rubbing up her arms and Alec pulled her to him rocking gently back and forth to calm her.

"You nervous about tonight?"

"A bit…but I can't stop thinking about…how I'm going to tell Aro."

"You can tell him Ali, just be straightforward and wait to see how he reacts."

"Alec…you don't understand…that's not all I'm worried about." Alec looked confused and Alicia pulled away tearing off her sleeves revealing her scars; after she finished she had tears running down her cheeks and sobbed. Alec took the hint and covered her up with a blanket off the chair in the room.

"You're afraid…of him?"

"Y-Yes…he could come back for me…" Alec's hold tightened on her and he kissed her forehead.

"I won't let that happen. I'll keep you safe."

"Alec you don't know what he can do, the last person who tried to help me was murdered in front of me! It was one of the guards who looked after me and when master found out he had him tortured and made me watch! I don't want that to happen to you!" she was shaking again and started going under again.

"No Alicia…I won't let him hurt you, whoever he is he'll never take you from me, I'll keep you safe and protect you with all my might. I love you…" Alicia went still at those words, though he'd told her before this time the words sounded true. "Look at me…." Alicia obeyed instantly and Alec helped her over to the door. "There's something you need to see." They walked down a hall and up a flight of stairs before coming to a pair of large double doors, Alec opened them and as soon as they stepped inside Alicia noticed a small box on the huge desk in the middle of the room.

"What's that?"

"Go open it…" Alicia slowly walked over to the desk and as she looked at the box something like lightening struck her hand; whether it was guilt or anger she didn't care but when she finally opened the box she let out a gasp. The box was full of pictures, of her and her mother; her mother's beauty was incredible, mid-cut layered mahogany hair, golden eyes, and snow-white skin just like Alicia. She held the picture of them together in her hands and as she tried remembering their playtime in the afternoons, the night they were separated came flying back into her mind.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on honey it's time to eat!" Alicia's mother called from the tiny cottage where little four-year old Alicia was outside playing with an Italian dressed porcelain doll._

"_Ok mommy." Alicia ran inside and sat down at the tiny table as her mother gave her a bowl of blood-soaked hamburger meat. Just as she was about finished her mother looked out the window and grabbed the girl shoving her into the cabinet under the sink._

"_Mommy…?"_

"_Stay in there Alicia and keep quiet!" she shut the door and Alicia listened as the door was broken in and a loud scream filled the room. Alicia peeked in the door and saw a loud but small fire in the room where her mother had been and several men in cloaks were muttering to each other._

"_MOMMY!" Alicia ran to her mother's ashes and was suddenly grabbed by her collar and yanked upwards._

"_We got the kid, burn the place but leave the necklace. Wouldn't want Aro to think both his woman and daughter were dead." Alicia held her doll to her and started crying. The man holding her grabbed her doll and threw it near the ashes. "You won't be needing that anymore little girl…you're my new slave now." Alicia started struggling as they walked out the door and set the house on fire._

"_NO! Mommy! Mommy! DADDY!"_

_End Flashback._

Alicia was crying the whole time, she'd let Alec see what she remembered and he had her in his arms and rubbed her back gently.

"It's ok Alicia, he can't hurt you anymore." Alicia shook her head.

"It's not that…I-I was wrong….about Aro." Alec looked at her and she wiped her eyes.

"You thought he didn't love you, that's why he wasn't around when you were abducted?"

"Yes."

"Well now you know you're wrong, your mom sent him pictures because he was afraid if any of us found out we wouldn't except you, plus it would give his enemies good reason to target you." Alicia relaxed in Alec's arms; he leaned in and kissed her on the lips and she kissed back. Just as it began to get deep Alec pulled away and took Alicia out of the office. They walked up until they reached Alicia's room and he locked the door behind them.

"Alec what's going on?"

"We stayed in there too long, our scents linger and if Aro realizes we were there he'll know everything. I have to go back and erase our scents; you stay here and try focusing your thoughts on acting civilized tonight. The guests have already started arriving…just stay in here." Alicia nodded but as soon as Alec left the room the tears returned and Alicia held the picture of her mother to her chest and remembered all the fun times they'd had when she was little; as she began to regain her composure she cleared her eyes and thought of all those years when her 'master' beat and tortured her, that's when she remembered her original plan, that she was supposed to run so 'he' wouldn't kill the others to get to her, that's when she finally decided a new plan. She was going to kill her master, tomorrow morning; as her plan began to formulate she searched around for the medallion that brought her to Volterra and found it in the jewelry case.

'Watch out master, I'm coming for you.' Suddenly there came a knock on the door. "Come in." in stepped Jane and Heidi, makeup and dress in hand.

"Time for your makeover Ali, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." The girls giggled and went straight to work.

_The ball:_

All the guests had arrived an hour early despite all the preparations only being partially finished. Everyone was about either dancing, drinking blood, or just socializing together; the entire Volturi was present, all but Alicia who was still waiting in the corridor because it was Marcus's idea that Aro introduce their newest member.

"Is she ready?" Alec asked Jane as she danced with him.

"Yeah, she looks amazing. You'll love what I've done with her hair and makeup."

"She's beautiful without the makeup."

"Yes but it's been enhanced…anything on the Cullens?"

"Not yet, it's only Carlisle and the main Cullens and Bella."

"She still human?"

"Yeah, you gonna torture Edward again?"

"No, just gonna enjoy the evening and relax." They continued dancing until the sound clapping caught everyone's attention. Aro stood in the middle of the room holding up a wine glass full of blood and smiled at the audience.

"Welcome my friends, I'm most excited that you could all attend this grand event in honor of my family's long lives here. We're all glad to have you on this fine evening and all your families, including the soon-to-be Mrs. Bella Swan-Cullen." Everyone clapped at Aro's speech and he held up a hand. "Now to get to the point, it is with great pleasure that my brothers and I introduce our newest member from a far away land, Ali Volturi." His hand directed to the staircase where a young woman with curled jet-black hair tied in a mid-ponytail with teal sparkly flowers in the tie and curls, wearing a beautiful long teal dress with matching jewelry and makeup.

Alicia was absolutely stunned at the huge crowd of people looking up at her, and as she made her way down the staircase slowly and gracefully, Alec met her at the bottom and took her hand leading her into the middle of the circle where Aro moved and began dancing with his wife. Alicia was keeping her thoughts in check and as she danced with her prince-charming she began reading everyone's minds.

"_She's lovely, absolutely gorgeous in that dress."_

"_Has Alec found a new mate?"_

"_Such a beauty, how did she wind up here?"_

"_I can't put my finger on it, but she looks a bit like Aro."_

That last thought made Alicia shudder but she stood her ground as she danced with Alec. For the first time in her life Alicia felt extremely happy, beautiful, and content in the arms of a man she deeply and truly loved.

"You're so beautiful tonight."

"Jane and Heidi are experts, I feel like a princess."

"You soon will be. You'll be my princess." Alicia giggled at Alec and continued dancing until thirty minutes later the clapping resumed and everyone was directed into the dining room where a table full of raw animal and human meat was set up along with the finest china and decorations Alicia had ever seen. As they seated they all said grace and began feasting on the delicious meals prepared.

"You did a wonderful job on her Jane, you too Heidi." Athenodora complimented Alicia's appearance and if Alicia could blush she'd be beet red.

"Hello Ali, my name's Alice." A pixie-haired vampire with golden eyes held out a hand to Alicia and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen, you have a lovely family."

"Thank you, so how long have you been here in Volterra?"

"A few weeks, Alec, Jane and Demetri were the ones who found me and brought me here."

"You seem to be very lucky. Where're you from?" Alicia looked at her plate and fiddled with her food using her fork.

"I'd rather not discuss it."

"Oh I see, personal thoughts…ok. You're very pretty in that gown."

"Thank you. Your hair's very cute."

"Thank you, oh by the way this is my baby Jasper." She placed her hand on a man's shoulder with curly blonde hair and deep eyes like her own.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Sir Jasper."

"Just Jasper will do fine ma'am." He smiled at her and took a sip of his blood. Alicia went back to eating her meal and managed to take a breather just before someone tapped their glass and at the end of the table stood a man with deep brown hair and gold eyes like the others holding up a glass of animal blood.

"First of all I'd like to say that I speak for everyone when I say it's an honor to be at this wonderful celebration of the Volturi's 3000 year reign of royalty and justice. We may have our differences but I think we should all admit that half the time if it wasn't for the Volturi we likely wouldn't be here right now." Everyone clapped and Alec took hold of Alicia's hand rubbing it gently. "And plus I'd like to say it's nice to meet their newest member Ali, or do you preferred to be called Alicia?" gasps went around the room and Alicia nearly dropped her glass. "Congratulations on finding your daughter Aro, Alicia is quite lovely and has your looks." That time Alicia did drop her glass and in a flash ran out of the room.

"Edward Cullen you blabbermouth!" Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Athenodora stood up growling at the man while Sulpicia suddenly took off in the direction Alicia had gone. Just before anyone could make a move, roars and growls erupted all around them and gigantic wolves and dark figures riding them crashed through the glass windows and all over the room causing every vampire to attack and take positions, while another dark figure snuck away in the shadows after Sulpicia had gone off.

'_Time to come home my dear Alicia.'_

_**Yeah sorry about the cliffy but I kinda wanted to surprise you all in the next chapter. If you want to tell me what I should do next, then please gimmie some options cuz I want to enhance the next one. Oh and please check out my other twilight stories cuz I'm getting a bit desperate for reviews here guys! **_

_**Enjoy and leave a good review for me! **___


	7. The Face Behind it All

_**Glad so many of you liked the last chapter cuz this one's gonna make it more interesting. Alicia gets abducted again, but this time she's not going down without a fight. Edward's gonna get his ass handed to him cuz he just had to open his big mouth.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Alicia had run off into the garden and kept racing back and forth in the ground leaving a deep trail in her path.

'_How did he find out? I kept my thoughts shielded from everyone but how did Cullen find out?'_ she was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice someone come up behind her until she heard their voice.

"Alicia!" she turned around to see Sulpicia.

"What do you want now?"

"Alicia please…let me…" before Sulpicia could finish Alicia froze seeing a large hooded figure coming towards them. His face and smile made Alicia recall all the past memories of her abuse, her scars, and her mother's death.

"Hello Alicia, my how lovely you've become; did you miss me?" Sulpicia turned and saw his face but she didn't freeze like Alicia.

"Who are you? What're you doing here?" he looked at Sulpicia and that smug look increased.

"I see Aro has good taste in women, especially dear Helen. Poor girl…now stand aside, all I want is Alicia."

"You're not taking me back! Not after everything you put me through!" Alicia stood in a defensive posture.

"Why not? You agreed to be my wife remember?"

'_He kidnapped her? Who is he?' _Sulpicia's thoughts were racing as he stalked forward.

"I never agreed to be anything, not your slave, your mistress, not even your wife. I slammed you before I left."

"Regardless, you will be my wife Alicia. I kept you alive didn't I? If I wanted to kill you I would've done so already."

"You bastard!"

"Alright that's enough, you've gotten brave since you came here. That little incident with Caius really set you up didn't it?"

"What incident?" _'Does he mean..?'_

"When he grabbed your arms and squeezed so tightly? Then daddy came to your rescue and let Athenodora care for you like a big sister? Even Jane and Alec, oh especially Alec fell in love with the poor little vampire girl."

"You've been watching me? You monster!"

"I have to make sure you're alright don't I? Now come we have a wedding to plan…" he jumped over Sulpicia and grabbed Alicia's arm but she bit down as hard as she could and he yelped.

"Let her go!" Sulpicia's arms went around his neck and his hood came off. He tried to pull her off while holding onto Alicia, but as he struggled Alicia pulled out the medallion she had hidden in her dress and hit the man in the face with it. He fell back and she grabbed the one around his neck, reset the dial and dropped it nearby. When he went after Sulpicia she jumped on him and he held onto her.

"Time to go darling." He smiled and they disappeared in a flash.

"NO! Alicia!" Sulpicia fell to her knees and started dry sobbing until she spotted the medallion on the ground. She picked it up, examined it, and then her mouth dropped as she remembered only one vampire in existence possessed two medallions like this one.

_In the dining hall:_

The rest of the vampires had just finished killing off the last of the wolves and taking their bodies to the boiler room to burn. The minute the last one was dragged off Aro made sure no one was hurt and then turned over to Edward.

"What did you mean, when you said congratulations on finding my daughter?" Edward looked confused and turned to Caius.

"I heard it from his thoughts, you didn't know?" Aro looked at Caius.

"Where did you hear this?"

"From Athenodora and Marcus, they were talking about her." He looked at Marcus.

"Who else knows? Who is Ali really?"

"All but Felix, Heidi, Sulpicia, you, and the least part of the guard; only me, Athenodora, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and now Caius know about her. She's your daughter Aro, we wanted to tell you but Alicia wanted to say so herself."

"She wanted to say so tonight but then Cullen had to open his big yap and scare her off!" Jane pointed at Edward and unleashed her power on him. He crumpled to the floor and Bella was at his side in an instant.

"Please stop! He didn't mean to let it happen he thought you knew!" Aro looked at Jane and she ceased her power.

"I would expect something like this from Demetri and Athenodora, but you and Alec Jane? You lied to me about my own daughter!"

"We're sorry master, but she contacted us from wherever she was and when we found her she was a complete wreck. She wanted to tell you, but she wanted to wait until the right time…" just as she finished Sulpicia walked in, all rigid and her face a mask of shock.

"What is it Sulpicia? Where's Alicia?" Sulpicia just stayed silent and held a medallion out at arm's length and the entire Volturi coven's eyes widened and jaws dropped. Aro went over, looked the medallion over closely, touched Sulpicia's hand and read her thoughts. He then turned back to Edward Cullen, growled fiercely and pinned him to the floor about to rip his arms off when Felix and Marcus pulled him off and Alice and Emmett pulled Edward away.

"You little bastard! You got my daughter kidnapped!"

"What the hell are you talking about Aro?"

"If you hadn't told EVERYONE who she was this wouldn't have happened and she'd be safe!" Athenodora screeched so loud even Caius had to back away. She went for his neck but Jane and Alec held her back.

"This arguing won't get us anywhere! We have to make a plan to save Alicia…" Alec spoke up about to run at Edward until Felix had to butt in.

"We would if we knew where he took her! Lady Sulpicia what did you see?"

"He vanished into thin air, I couldn't catch him."

"It doesn't matter, we're going to need assistance on this. The man who kidnapped my daughter is our greatest enemy…" everyone looked confused.

"What Aro means to say is that the man who's taken Alicia was the same person who almost destroyed the coven a thousand years ago. He used to be part of the guard, but he tricked his way to the top and nearly killed us all. Aro was the one who found out his secrets, and in doing so humiliated him in front of the guard." Marcus calmly explained.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rosalie mumbled.

"After I accused him he tried to flee but I managed to grab his arm yet he escaped using this." Aro held up the medallion. "There's another one like it, but this one takes you places, while the other takes you back to wherever you started from."

"Then we need to form a plan and rescue Alicia, but we can't all go." Jane explained and Aro squeezed the medallion in his palm, then looked out to the audience.

"Only the Cullens will come, everyone else has to go home." All others followed suit, but a few Cullens thought otherwise.

"Why should we have to help?" Rosalie.

"Rose, I think it's only fair that we assist the Volturi. Since Eddie was the one who blew the secret in the first place!" Alice agreed and Jasper nodded.

"I'm in."

"We all are." Carlisle stepped forward. "I'd learned a lot of things when I was here, but I never knew about you having a child Aro. I'm willing to do anything to help, and so is the rest of my family." He held out his hand and Aro took it.

"Thank you my friend, now we need to prepare for this battle. This medallion has limited power, so we can only use it twice, and since it's been used once already there's only enough for one trip. Hurry and change, we haven't got much time." The Cullens and some of the guard left to change quickly and Aro looked straight to Marcus.

"This is why you've been avoiding me? To hide the fact that the child I feared I lost was alive and with me all this time?" Marcus had a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Aro, I wanted to tell you the minute I saw her but she didn't want that. I could tell she wanted to tell you herself."

"Yes and now that I know about her I'm close to losing her again, I wish you would've told me."

"She's a tough girl Aro, she's held her ground this whole time I doubt she'll be as weak as he thinks she is."

"I know, she gets that from her mother."

"And you, she is yours after all."

"I won't lose her again Marcus, not to anyone."

"What about Alec? They have a strong relationship…"

"I'll see about that, where's Sulpicia?"

"Right here Aro." Both men turned to see Sulpicia still in the same spot she'd been since she walked in.

"You have something to say?"

"Yes…I'm sorry for the way I treated her, if I'd known she was your daughter I wouldn't have said and done all those awful things. But the fact that you cheated on me, that's another thing."

"We'll discuss that when I return. You and Athenodora and Caius must stay here to watch the palace. Along with some parts of the guard…"

"I understand, but we will discuss it no matter what happens."

"Yes…" the guard and the others came back ready to leave. "Caius I'm afraid you must stay with your wife and mine, and some pieces of the guard."

"Why?" Caius snarled and clenched his fist.

"Because it was your stupidity that caused Edward to blow the secret; it'll be easier on my daughter if you apologized to her in person." Caius held back a growl and Athenodora put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bring her back safe Aro."

"I will Dora. Everyone ready?" they all nodded and Aro pressed the small button on the back of the medallion and they disappeared.

_In another realm:_

Alicia had been chained up in a small room by her arms, legs, and neck. She had some movement but not enough to break free. Just then the door opened and her 'master' walked in.

"Have you come to your senses Alicia?"

"No, have you come to yours? You monster…" he came up and stroked her black hair.

"You are so much like your father, but then again you're beautiful like your mother. You will make the perfect wife for me, which means you won't have to work as a maid anymore."

"I'd rather be dead than be your wife or maid. You killed my mother, stole me from my father, and now you want to take my freedom? I despise men like you…" he smirked and his hand went to her neck.

"You weren't this mouthy before, what's changed? Oh I remember, that Alec boy…he gave you some courage didn't he?"

"So what if he did?"

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to him or Jane or daddy, or even your Uncle Marcus would you?"

"Leave them out of this!"

"I will…if you accept my proposal?"

"What?"

"You become my wife and I'll let them live. If not you'll still be my wife but they'll all be gone..so what do you say?" Alicia just snarled again and spit in his face. He wiped the venom from his face and his hand closed around her neck. "Have it your way then…" suddenly a large BANG echoed through the building and growls and screams followed afterwards.

'_It's them!' _"Looks like your time's up…" she mumbled and his face got into hers.

"Don't be so cocky my dear, this is just the beginning of what I'm waiting for. If you want I'll take you up with me and you can watch them die." Alicia bit into his hand and her chains suddenly wrapped her arms behind her back and around her throat. He gagged her with a black cloth and dragged her up the stairs.

'_Don't hurt them! Leave them out of this!' _she was screaming in her head and just before they reached the main part of the palace where all the action was, he pulled off his hood and smirked right when the doors opened and eyes widened, jaws dropped and hands were clenched. Aro stepped forward and his eyes widened in confusion and anger.

"Vladimir…?"

_**Hope you like how I ended it cuz this is gonna be confusing I know. Don't worry all will be explained in the next chapter, after that one comes the epilogue. Please leave a good review and let me know what you think should happen in the next one.**_

_**Later!**_


	8. It's Over

_**Glad you liked the last one, cuz this is the almost final chapter! This chapter concludes the close to last part of Trapped Angel, where Alicia is rescued and reunited with Aro and her stepmom Sulpicia. I'm thinking about making a sequel, where the Romanians did kidnap Didyme but kept her alive. I'll explain more later, for now on with the story. **_

_**Oh yeah I know I said I'd start the epilogue after this one, but I decided to finish it off with this cuz I have a new story in mind, this time starring Caius!**_

_**Another surprise at the end for my viewers, please enjoy this last chapter!**_

Mouths dropped in surprise at the sight of the Volturi's old enemy, Vladimir of the Romanian Coven. His smirk was so wide it made his teeth flash at everyone in the fire light. Alicia struggled to get loose but the chains kept getting tighter and tighter around her.

"MMMM!" she screamed through the gag and Aro glared at Vladimir.

"What is this? Where's Abbadon?" Vladimir laughed and held Alicia's face close to his.

"Abbadon is no longer with us Aro."

"Who's Abbadon?" Alice asked looking at Carlisle.

"Abbadon is the Greek name for destruction, it was his power. He was the one who could destroy any amount of vampires with just one hit; I had heard stories about him from Aro but I'd never met him."

"He was one of the guards, but he used trickery and deceit to work his way up. Then he tried to destroy me and my brothers so he could take over as king. We managed to catch on quickly before he could, and he escaped using the medallions we had locked up in the vaults. I'd never imagined someone like Vladimir and Stefan could defeat him so easily."

"Oh we didn't…he came to us asking for assistance." Marcus stepped forward.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly as I said, Abbadon had made it all the way to Romania when you chased him out of Volterra. He was weakened from hunger, but he didn't want to feed. He gave us these medallions to use against you since he'd heard of what happened to our coven. He said since he had barely made it out he wasn't strong enough to take you down himself, so he let us make that decision. After he left we never heard from him again, but we did smell a fire a few miles away; my guess is he committed suicide."

"He was a weak-minded fool." Caius growled.

"Maybe so, but since his demise we'd be cooking up this plot. Since we couldn't take you down ourselves we decided to exact revenge on this little angel right here." He kissed Alicia's cheek and she squirmed. "Sweet…she was so easy to find. Poor Abbadon had heard about your daughter and gave me a picture to find her with these things. After that you could say Evelyn put up a small fight but she was easy to kill, then I just took what was mine."

"She's not yours! Give her back to me!"

"Why should I? As I recall you hardly ever saw her, only by pictures your mistress sent you. You must've known that you couldn't keep her."

"It was complicated…I couldn't let anyone know about her back then."

"Or was it because your reputation would be tarnished? The great Aro Volturi mating with a human and getting her pregnant, and then giving the human immortality to care for a child he couldn't keep himself. Pathetic…"

"I was pathetic back then, but I had to keep them both safe! If anything happened to Eve I would've gone back and taken Alicia home…but you…you killed her!" Vladimir laughed holding Alicia tighter.

"I remember my spies telling me that when you saw the scene of the crime you broke down. The doll, you held it like it was something precious. And Marcus looked like he could break down as well, but he stayed strong for you. Pity…"

"You monster! Give me my daughter back and I might let you live!" Aro growled about to charge at Vladimir but Edward's voice stopped him.

"What happened to Stefan? Why isn't he here with you?" all eyes looked around and Alicia's eyes watered up then tears fell.

"Yeah you remember that don't you Alicia?" he let her drop and Alicia curled up and sobbed. "Stefan didn't think we could get revenge with an innocent child, so he made the foolish mistake of trying to take her back to you." Alicia screamed through the gag and continued to sob.

"You didn't…" Marcus's eyes widened as he saw his niece cry so hard.

"I did, I took great pleasure upon setting his trip to Hell." Aro's eyes went fierce and he charged at Vladimir. The battle erupted and giant wolves along with other vampires attacked the Cullens and Volturi. Marcus assisted Aro in fighting Vladimir, whilst Caius and the guard took on the wolves and other vampires.

"You monster! I'll kill you for hurting her!" Alicia kept struggling to get to her father but the chains were so tight they were cracking her limbs.

"_Help!" _she cried out in her head and Edward seemed to hear her.

"ALEC! Go help Alicia we'll handle the minions!"

"You don't have to tell me twice Cullen." Alec ran straight to Alicia but the guards pushed him back. His power went to all of them and they backed down a bit but not enough until he cut off all their senses. They began moaning and groaning trying to get to him but he moved away in time to get a few feet away from a struggling Alicia.

"Oh no you don't!" Vladimir tried to jump in front of his hostage but Aro grabbed him by the feet and threw him into the wall.

"Help her Alec! Help Alicia!" Alec went to her and tried to break the chains but they kept restricting around Alicia's body. She screamed in pain and her skin kept cracking badly.

"I can't get them off! Every time I pull they're getting tighter!" no one knew what to do, others were caught up in battle and some were unable to do much; until a cackling laughter filled the room.

"You won't be able to without hurting her Alec! The only way to get those chains off is to let her body fall apart completely! Now you soon will feel what it's like to lose everything you hold most dear to you, because none of you will make it out of here alive!" with a wave of his hand the entire guard was restrained and Aro and Marcus were held by their arms by two of the strongest guards in Vladimir's army.

"NO! Alicia!" Alec cried out as he was yanked away to his sister's side. They all watched in horror as the chains continued to squeeze and then her body was in pieces; her arms, her head, and her legs all broken in half. Jane screeched and looked at Vladimir with flaring eyes.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Vladimir just laughed and went over cupping Jane's chin.

"Oh don't worry Jane; you'll soon be joining her. At least until the fire's ready…bring me Aro." The guard holding Aro dragged him over to Vladimir and the Romanian took Aro's head in his arms while the guard restrained him. "This is revenge for all the people you had killed in my coven! And once I'm done with you and your guard, Alicia is mine forever!"

"No!" Aro shouted so loud his voice sounded deeper. Just as Vladimir was about to rip the vampire king's head off his shoulders a bright white light enveloped the room nearly blinding everyone.

"DADDY!" Alicia's voice screamed so loud it echoed through the light; when the room cleared Alicia stood there seething through her teeth holding the chains in both hands. "Take…your hands…off my father Vladimir!" she snarled and charged at the shocked man.

"How did she…?" he couldn't finish as she trounced him and slammed his face into the hard floor. Jane took her chance and inflicted pain on the two guards holding Aro and Marcus. They fell on their backs and Alec took the chance to rip them apart. Everyone else went easy since Alicia was freed.

"How in the hell did you get so strong?" Vladimir tried to restrain the girl but she had impeccable strength coming out of nowhere.

"No one messes with my family you snake! It's payback time!" she jumped on him and suddenly ripped both his arms off and then his legs. He cried out in agony and what was left fell to the floor just as the Cullens and the Volturi finished off the last of the guards and wolves. Aro and Marcus were completely stunned at how Alicia just kicked their worst enemy's ass all the way to Hell.

"Alicia are you alright?" Marcus asked walking up behind her looking at the broken man before them.

"I'll be fine, Felix Demetri could you hold him up please?" the two happily obliged and held Vladimir up on the area where his legs used to be. Alicia slowly walked towards them, and placed her hands on either sides of his neck.

"Come on Alicia…you wouldn't really kill me would you? After all I've done for you?" she smiled a gentle smile and bent down to his face. She kissed his forehead tenderly, and went to his ear.

"Join your minions in Hell." She whispered and off went his head. Alicia looked at the horror stretched on his face and took the rest of his body throwing it into the large bonfire. "I could've done worse, but after all you did to me this is only merciful." With those words Vladimir's head went flying into the fire and the flames finished him off. Marcus went closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are most definitely Aro's daughter." She laughed and turned to hug her uncle. Everyone cheered at the sight and Alicia let go of Marcus to face Aro. They stared at each other for a while, neither one saying a word.

"Alicia."

"Daddy." They ran and met in an embrace; Aro twirled her around and kissed her cheeks.

"Alicia I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry this happened to you. I wish I…I wish I could've…" Alicia stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"You didn't know, I don't blame you for any of this anymore. I…I love you father." Aro's smile widened even bigger and he held his baby girl to him.

"I love you too sweetheart." Someone's throat cleared and they turned to see Caius coming their way, from where he mysteriously appeared after being left in Volterra.

"Caius how did you get here?" Marcus asked.

"I used the other medallion we had locked up, I figured you'd need my assistance. And I wanted to apologize to you both…for my behavior. If I had known, everything you'd endured Alicia I wouldn't have…" Alicia just ran over and hugged Caius around the neck making everyone gasp.

"It's ok, but expect payback sometime later old man." Caius looked like he was about to pry her off his neck, but returned the hug nonetheless.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now let go…" she obliged and turned to Alec who caught her in a twirl hug and kissed her on the lips. Aro just smiled and looked at Marcus who just nodded.

"They are definitely soul mates Aro. You can't change that…"

"I know, but I think they ought to know each other first wouldn't you agree Alec? Alicia?" they smiled and looked at each other.

"Oh yes sir." They kissed again and Alec put down his official girlfriend. Alicia looked over to the Cullens and smiled like her father.

"Thanks for all your help Mr. Cullen."

"It was nothing, and you can call me Carlisle. I'm glad we're finally able to meet you Alicia, even after Edward nearly got us all killed." Edward's eyes widened a bit and Alicia's narrowed.

"Hey yeah I'd almost forgotten about that. Felix could you…"

"With pleasure little lady." Felix cracked his knuckles and picked Edward up over his shoulder like a potato sack and brought him over to Alicia. Edward looked a little scared and Alicia gave a sly smile making it worse.

"Uh…sorry about the whole blowing your secret and…getting you kidnapped and all." He stuttered while scratching the back of his head. Alicia just held out her hand.

"It's ok, you didn't know much so I can't fully blame you." Edward relaxed a bit and took her hand but then she flipped him over and into the wall. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook." She clapped her hands together and hugged Aro again while everyone laughed at the face Cullen made.

"Come on Alicia, let's get you home." Aro turned and let Alicia ride on his back until Emmett had to go and blow the other forgotten secret.

"I'm surprised you'd want to go home so fast after Sulpicia knows you cheated on her." Aro stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"Oh dear God help me." He whined and Alicia giggled with the others. When they reached Volterra many people were there to greet them with open arms.

"Alicia! Alec! You're both alright!" Heidi embraced them both following Athenodora and the rest of the guard that stayed behind.

"Oh Alicia we were sooo worried about you! Caius did you apologize?" Athenodora glared at her husband but Alicia smiled.

"He did Auntie, he's fine now." The hugging and cheering continued until Sulpicia walked up to Alicia and embraced her suddenly.

"S-Sulpicia…?"

"Alicia I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry for being such a bitch to you. You didn't deserve any of those comments, or anything else I threw at you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Sulpicia pulled away with pleading eyes; Alicia liked that.

"Of course I can….mom. Besides I wanna see what you do to dad after finding out he cheated on you." Sulpicia hugged her again and then glared at Aro.

"Yes you're right…Aro come here." Aro smiled nervously and backed away.

"Now now darling, w-we don't want to cause any serious injury do we?"

"You haven't seen serious yet Aro Volturi! Come back here!" Aro looked at Marcus for help but he shook his head.

"Sorry Aro can't help you here." He looked for assistance but everyone shook their heads.

"Then what do I do?"

"You can run?"

"Good idea…bye!" Aro ran with Sulpicia screaming after him and everyone just laughed. Alec went over to Alicia and held her close.

"I'm so glad you're alright Alicia…" Alicia kissed his cheek.

"I'm just happy everyone's alive and ready. I feel like a huge weight's been lifted off my shoulders." Alec kissed her lips again and they continued to kiss until Jane walked up and hugged them both.

"Don't you two ever scare me like that again ya hear?"

"Loud and clear Jane, loud and clear." Everyone laughed again and Alicia could just picture right then and there what her life would be like from that night on.

_**Well it's almost finished, the next chapter is the epilogue and the last chapter of this fic. I'm thinking about doing a fic on Caius having children later, but first I must complete this one. Then maybe after I complete some others I might do a sequel concerning Didyme. I'm not entirely sure just yet, but I'm thinking on it.**_

_**Once this is over keep an eye out for the next one involving Caius's children; and leave some good reviews cuz the next one concludes with Alec and Alicia's wedding. Later **____**!**_


	9. Epilogue: The Wedding

_**Hey everyone, welcome to the final chapter of Trapped Angel. This has a time skip to it, a year later where Alicia and Alec are to be married and live a long, loving life in Volterra after the honeymoon. Alicia has gotten quite accustomed to her new free life in the Volturi, as princess to Aro, Caius, and Marcus, and sister to Jane, Heidi, Felix, Demetri, and the rest of the guard.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A year later:_

Ever since Alicia had been freed from her former 'master' Vladimir, her life had improved greatly from top to bottom. Sulpicia had become a second mom to her, Marcus practically a second father, and everyone else was like brother and sister, except for her father Aro of course. Alicia's life had improved even more a year later because at the moment she was getting ready for her big day; she was marrying Alec and they were going on a honeymoon trip to Rio de Janeiro in a palace Athenodora owned. As of then four women in the big dressing room were fussing over every detail on the bride.

"Where's Heidi with the dress and veil? We have to hurry up!" Sulpicia was freaking out from Heidi's tardiness to get the dress altered and ready in time.

"Calm down Sully we still have an hour and a half, besides her makeup's almost done, all we have now is her hair and dress. Where's Alice she said she had a surprise…?"

"I don't know, Jane can you…?"

"Sure Lady Sulpicia, I'll be right back." Jane teetered off in her blue high heels to find the pixie girl. As Sulpicia got the curling iron ready she noticed Alicia shaking in her seat holding the bracelet that once belonged to her birth mother. Aro had given it to her because Evelyn let him have it the night Alicia was born. It was real gold with a ruby rose, amethyst heart, sapphire harp, and topaz panda charms dangling on it.

"You miss her dear?" Alicia smiled and nodded.

"I wish she could be here right now, with me on my wedding day." Sulpicia put both hands on her shoulders and rubbed them slightly.

"I'm sure she is, she's watching over you in heaven right now. I really think she wouldn't want to miss her daughter's best day of her life." Athenodora nodded in agreement then went off to find Jane.

"Actually the honeymoon may be but yes this one will be one to remember." Sulpicia tried to start up the iron but it wouldn't click on.

"Oh damn this thing needs new batteries, I'll be right back dear." Sulpicia went out of the room giving Alicia some time to think to herself. She clutched the bracelet in her hand and held it to her heart.

'_I miss you so much mother, I wish you were here with me.'_ As if Alicia's prayer had been answered, she looked directly into the mirror to see her mother's face smiling back at her. "Mom…?"

"_Yes honey? You're not crying are you, come on it's your big day you should be happy."_

"_I am mommy, it's just that…"_

"_I heard you talking to Sulpicia dear, don't worry I'm right here. I wouldn't miss my only daughter's wedding you know that. Come on now don't cry…or are those tears of joy?"_

"_Mother…I just wish you could be here with me in person. Father he…"_

"_It's ok honey, I had a chat with him a little while ago. He's done a great job in helping you through this whole ordeal. Not to mention he made the right choice in letting you marry Alec, he's a fine young man. I don't blame him or anyone for what happened to us Alicia, it was all because of a man craving revenge for his own crimes against your father. I see you have my bracelet I gave Aro…" Alicia clutched it to her tightly._

"_He gave it to me as a wedding present."_

"_It's very valuable honey; it's been in my family for years. It was your great-great-great grandmother's, given to her by your great-great-great grandfather who made it himself. Consider it a family heirloom, and keep it with you at all times."_

"_Mom I miss you so much."_

"_I've missed you too sweetie, but I'll always be with you. You know I will, and I'll be watching over you every step of the way. I'm very proud of you Alicia…" Alicia's eyes watered up again and tears began falling. "I love you Alicia Mystique Vanderlin-Volturi, take good care of yourself and Alec and make sure he does the same for you. Be a good girl honey, goodbye." _

"_No mom wait! Wait!" _her mother's smiling face disappeared in the mirror and Alicia's tears fell again, this time in happiness; now she knew her mother was with her everywhere she went, even today. Soon Alice, Heidi, Jane, Athenodora, and Sulpicia all walked inside carrying the needed supplies.

"We have it all—what's wrong Alicia? You're crying…" Jane went over and wiped the running mascara off Alicia's cheeks and Alicia fell into her arms.

"I'm fine, I'm just happy…" Jane smiled and they took Alicia by the hand helping her into the dress and fixing her hair.

_Meanwhile in the men's dressing room:_

All the Volturi and Cullen men were busy putting on their tuxedos and ties, or in Marcus's case, his priest's robe and crucifix since he was the minister for the wedding.

"Damn Alice really went sky high with this whole thing didn't she?" Demetri asked adjusting his pants.

"Does she always do this?" Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle all rolled their eyes.

"It's worse with weddings, like with a mother in law everything must be absolutely perfect for the bride and groom." Jasper groaned fixing his sash.

"How you feeling there Alec?" Alec didn't say a word, just kept looking in the mirror adjusting his garnet silk tie and vest. He was a bit fidgety and nervous, but his eyes stayed stern and stiff. Edward went up behind him and patted his shoulder.

"Ease up there Alec, it's a big day for you and Alicia."

"Yeah dude, at least it's not as stressful as Rosalie and my weddings. She always goes off the deep end with the preparations; it's only worth it when the honeymoon comes. At least it is after having so many weddings, the first was special though." Alec smiled and snickered finishing his vest, then a knock came to the door.

"Master Aro, the other guests have started arriving." Gianna called through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." Aro finished fixing his hair and pulled his jacket on before running out of the room at vampire speed.

"Oh Master Caius your wife's looking for you!" Caius grabbed his jacket and ran at vampire speed. Everyone laughed knowing he was still on marriage probation after his bad treatment towards Alicia, hopefully this was his last day.

"Better hurry up we have twenty minutes." Edward warned and all men finished quickly then went out to greet the other guests, but Marcus left to find the ladies dressing room. As he glided down the hall he came to the room where he saw Jane, Heidi, and Alice all walking out in their gowns helping a shy Alicia out; Marcus looked as if he could cry right then and there. Alicia's gown was pure ivory white silk with a long train in the back and purple flowers decorated the bottom and her long veil. Her hair was curled and held up halfway like Aro's but no side burns, and the main jewelry she wore was her mother's bracelet, purple garnet earrings, and a matching necklace.

"You look absolutely amazing Alicia." He went up and hugged his beautiful niece. She hugged him back and made sure her makeup didn't run.

"Thanks Uncle Marcus, I just can't believe how expensive this dress must've been, and the jewels…" Marcus closed his eyes and smiled before looking back down at Alicia.

"Heidi didn't buy those things Alicia…they belonged to your aunt, my Didyme." Alicia's eyes widened realizing she had on some family treasures.

"Really?"

"Yes, she wore those exact same items on our wedding day. Truthfully, you look just like her in that gown." Alicia smiled and twirled around in her dress giggling. Marcus kissed her cheek and took her by the hand after giving her the bouquet of white roses, lilies, and violets. "Come, it's almost time." He led her to the second largest room in the palace where all the guests were waiting. The bridesmaids, the groom men, and Aro were all lined up outside the door waiting for the two. All bridesmaids were dressed in long satin blue gowns with white lilies in their hair. Jane had been made the maid of honor, and her hair was loose with a long curl down her shoulder and her partner was Felix, Heidi with Demetri and her hair the same as Jane's but behind her shoulders, Athenodora with Caius, and Sulpicia was with Afton since Aro was giving the bride away.

"You look like an angel my beautiful Alicia." Aro held her to him and she hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we first actually met. I feel at home here, and now I'm a true princess…" Aro took her face in his hands and smiled.

"You are a princess, you're my princess. I will make it most certain you will always be with me, no matter where you are."

"Thanks Daddy." They hugged again and the music started. Marcus made his way down first up to the altar, then the bridesmaids walked slowly with the music playing, and then finally Alicia and Aro were walking down the aisle as everyone stood up to watch. Many gasped at the sight of Alicia's beauty, others just stared and smiled.

"_This is all for me, they're here for me. Oh my god look at Alec. He's so handsome in that tuxedo, so strong, so brave, oh Alec you can probably hear everything I'm thinking."_

"_Yes Alicia I can." _ Alicia's eyes widened at the voice and she saw Alec smiling at her and he winked. When they finally reached the altar Marcus opened his bible and cleared his throat.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Aro spoke and lifted Alicia's veil from her face. He took his spot next to Caius and listened as the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold their piece." A few seconds of quiet went by and Marcus continued but Alicia paid no mind to it as she kept looking at Alec with loving eyes, until they exchanged the rings. A few minutes after she continued staring Marcus asked the main question for the entire ceremony.

"Do you Alec O'Brien Volturi; take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Alicia Mystique Vanderlin take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will…forever." Everyone awed at that.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the laws and witnesses of the vampire world I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They kissed quickly and everyone cheered as they ran at human speed down the aisle with smiles on their faces and Alicia held the bouquet high in the air until they reached the throne room set up for the reception. They took their seat at the head of the table and everyone else piled in to celebrate.

"I'm so happy for both of you!" Alice and Heidi shouted with glee as they each hugged the newly wedded couple. Multiple hugs came all around, and the dancing soon began; Alicia danced with all her new brothers and family, and the Cullen men including Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and of course Edward. Her first dance with Aro was magical, just like she'd pictured in her head during that whole year before the wedding; the same was with her uncles, though Caius had the same stern look on his face he seemed relaxed around his new niece.

"You alright Uncle Caius?"

"I will be after tonight."

"Aunt Athenodora finally taking you off probation?" he nodded and Alicia laughed before she was back in Alec's arms.

"You alright darling?"

"I am, I just can't believe we're finally married. Mated for life…"

"Oh yes, I've waited too long for this day yet I still feel like it won't end anytime soon." Alicia smirked at him and kissed his cheek. Soon it was time to throw the bouquet, and of course Jane caught it with Felix smiling widely at her. When Alec threw the garter Edward Cullen ended up catching it, making Bella blush since Emmett must've told a crazy joke after that.

"Guys the limo's here!" Alice called from the parking lot out back and Alec carried Alicia into the limo's door before getting some last minute pictures and kisses goodbye.

"Take care of each other!" Jane.

"Have fun, send us a postcard if you can!" Alice.

"Behave yourselves both of you!" Caius.

"We love you kids! Have the best time you can!" Sulpicia and Aro.

"Bye everyone! Thanks for everything; we'll see you in a few weeks maybe more!" Alicia and Alec both waved goodbye to the crowd and the limo took them off to the Volturi's private plane at the airport. Aro kept waving and waving until the limo was out of sight; Sulpicia took his arm and kissed his cheek.

"They'll be fine." He smiled and turned to hug his wife.

"I know they will." They turned and followed everyone inside to fix up the place.

_In the limo towards the airport:_

The pilot and flight attendant greeted them when they got there, their luggage was taken onboard, and they were taken inside to a full luxury plane with comfy chairs and a large amount of space.

"Wow, this is amazing." Alec put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Just wait until we get to the palace, that's the real surprise." The plane took a couple of hours but it seemed like forever because Alec was getting even more fidgety every second he acknowledged Alicia's beauty.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Votary, we are about to land so if you could please fasten your seatbelts we'll be there soon." They did as told and the plane soon landed. Another limo was out there for them and the attendants loaded their luggage into the trunk and the chauffer helped them inside.

"This place is amazing." Alicia just loved the bright scenery from the beautiful town. The large blue ocean dazzled in the sunlight, and the large statue sitting on top of the mountain was a great photo opportunity, if she had a camera.

"It's one of the most beautiful places on earth. Caius thought so and that's why he bought Athenodora a castle on an island not far from here."

"I didn't think Rio had any palaces…"

"It didn't, Caius had it built for her. It's not as big as the Volturi palace but it is extravagant, I think Jane was the one who convinced her to let us use it for a honeymoon. Plus it's near a cloudy part of the beaches, so we could go swimming if you want, day or night."

"Is it private?"

"Only to home owners…but the owner is your aunt so we're ok." He kissed her again this time deeper. The drive was peaceful but quiet as the chauffer drove all the way to the cloudy part of the town. When the limo stopped suddenly the newlyweds looked out at the huge majestic castle on top the hill.

"We're here Mr. and Mrs. Votary." The chauffer opened the door and servants came out taking their luggage escorting them into the palace to the master bedroom, well one of them at least. The room they found was a large room with oak furniture with the walls decorated in gold, silver, emerald, and sapphire colors. Alicia picked up the front of her wedding dress and ran to the window, screeching at the magnificent view.

"It's wonderful!" Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began kissing her neck and up to her ear; until a hand stopped him. "Not now…not…not now Alec." He groaned and pulled back.

"When?"

"Later…tonight."

"That's too long." Alicia giggled and playfully pushed him away. "Get your swimsuit, I have a surprise for you." He raised an eyebrow and she left the room carrying a small bag with a bikini Alice bought her as a wedding gift along with expensive lingerie. She shut the bathroom door behind her seeing the room was made of pure marble tiles, with the colors blue and white, large Jacuzzi tub and shower, platinum sink and toilet, and gold decorations.

'_Alice you really outdid yourself this time.' _She smiled and carefully changed out of her aunt's wedding dress and jewels. Carefully undoing her curled hair it fell down her back and swayed as she shook her head. Carefully sliding on the black and red rose designed bikini she winked at herself in the mirror seeing all her scars were barely noticeable, all thanks to the blood she'd been drinking.

"You ready yet Alicia?" Alec called from behind the bathroom door and Alicia quirked an eyebrow with a sexy smirk.

"Coming dear." She slowly opened the door with a sexy pose and one eye winking. If Alec had any blood flowing in his body he'd be beet red from head to toe.

'_Even Jane's gift couldn't withstand the power of Alicia's dynamite body.'_ She walked over to him and slipped on her swim skirt before wrapping both arms around his neck.

"You ready to go? It's nearly sunset…" Alec didn't know what to say.

"Y-Yeah…sure…let's go swimming." He stuttered and Alicia smiled pulling him to the door. Her body distracted him so much he didn't notice her leading him to the balcony just twenty-five feet over the ocean until the fading sunlight caught his eye. "Why are we…?" before he finished his sentence Alicia pushed him over the ledge and splashed into the blue ocean. She looked over and saw him surface quickly swinging his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

"Not cool Alicia not cool." He called up to her.

"Heads up honey!" she shouted before taking a few steps back and leaping over the ledge into the water. "Catch me if you can!" she giggled and swam at human speed until Alec caught up with her and kissed her fiercely. She kissed back and pushed him away playfully then swam for the beach. The sun went down quickly until it became a dark blue twinkling with a few stars. Alicia posed on the beach as Alec came up on the shore shining in the moonlight. He looked at her and jumped on her at vampire speed; his body on top of hers, their eyes meeting and thoughts racing.

"Angel…"

"Tiger…" their lips met and the passion rose. Moments later they were tangled together, limbs entwined, breaths mingling, bodies melting, both completely lost in each other.

"Al…Alec…A-Alec…" she panted his name in his ear and he growled into her mouth.

"Ali…Alicia…" his voice hoarse until the final moment and they both laid there in the sand, exhausted for the moment. Alec held Alicia to him and she snuggled into his stone chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again and watched the stars throughout the night. They had the rest of eternity to live with each other, all was well.

_**The End.**_

_**Well that concludes Trapped Angel everyone, thanks so much for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated. There will be a sequel in about a month or so because I'm fixing to start school back and things will get tight, and it will involve someone from Alicia's past but the main target was/is Didyme, Marcus's wife. I will be posting another story later and it will include Caius having twin children, a boy and girl, missing for over 1000 years, biologically his and Athenodora's by a rare miracle. The only question is, why doesn't Caius and the rest of the Volturi know them, even with Marcus's power?**_

_**Look around to find out in a while, it will be called "Forgotten Memories", and the sequel to this one will be "Missing Angel". Keep reviewing my others cuz I could use some more opinions. Until next time! **___


End file.
